<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homeward bound by Wackenhoernchen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768530">Homeward bound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wackenhoernchen/pseuds/Wackenhoernchen'>Wackenhoernchen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996), The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Menken/Schwartz/Parnell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ASL, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Babies, Blood and Injury, Canon Disabled Character, Childbirth, Crying, Deaf Character, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lots of Crying, Multi, OT3, Period-Typical Racism, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Quasimodo is a disney princess, Religious Content, Religious Guilt, Romanticism, Travel, Whump, m/m/f, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wackenhoernchen/pseuds/Wackenhoernchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They flee from Paris. And suddenly there are a thousand and more possibilities. So what are a gypsy, a disgraced soldier and a former bellringer to do?</p><p>There will be healing! There will be crying! There will be fucking! Maybe even some crying while fucking, who knows!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Esméralda | Esmeralda/Quasimodo, Phoebus de Châteaupers/Esméralda | Esmeralda, Phoebus de Châteaupers/Esméralda | Esmeralda/Quasimodo, Phoebus de Châteaupers/Quasimodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello friends!<br/>Some weeks ago I saw a boot of the Papermill production and was immediately hooked. It's just so amazing! Then I rewatched the animated Disney movie and it's... good. And then I watched other versions, listened to the soundtrack on repeat and even read the book (please don't do that, just read a summary. Nothing in it is worth the frustration of having to read full chapters on medieval houses and streets)</p><p>I did some research concerning romani people, called "gypsy" in this because of medieval times, and there are so many splinter groups with so many variants of beliefs and tradition that I kinda gave up and slapped the liberal gay uncle trope on most of them. If there is anything insulting or appropriating I wrote, please don't hesitate to let me know and/or correct me!<br/>Same goes for anything relating to deafness/use of sign language and disabilties. I did some research but never went in too deep, so if you have anything to note, please tell me!</p><p>There will be notes at the beginning of chapters including some research notes and/or content warnings.</p><p>This fic is mostly based on the american stage musical, but has some spice from other adaptions sprinkled in. On this good account, we're creating our own canon! </p><p> </p><p>Notes for this chapter:<br/>Begins right after The Court of Miracles. Someone get's stabbed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>He should’ve known it wouldn’t be this easy. It had been too good to be true. Sneak through the city, find the Court of Miracles, warn the gypsies and be the hero. Get the girl, live happily ever after. </p><p><br/>
Of course, things had started going sideways the second the Hunchback had decided to join him. As if it hadn’t been bad enough to wake in a strange place with a deaf cripple as your only companion. And to then be insulted and outsmarted by said deaf cripple. </p><p><br/>
Phoebus gritted his teeth as he was pushed forward, agitating his wounded shoulder. Ever since his return to Paris things had been in a downward spiral and this felt like just the next in a line of horrible decisions life had made for him. He would like to have cursed at the man behind him, if not for the terribly uncomfortable gag between his teeth, so he decided to simply glower ahead. They were lead through a stinking tunnel with sewage up to their knees. Somewhere up ahead was a light, Phoebus almost dared to hope it was an exit. Of course, it wasn’t; the hall they were led into appeared to be the main meeting point for all the scoundrels of Paris. Beggars and Gypsies alongside Thieves and Murderers appeared to be gathered in this large opening, lit by many fires around which the people stood. </p><p><br/>
Most looked up when Clopin started yelling: „Intruders! Frollo’s spies!“</p><p><br/>
Phoebus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. As if he would do any more work for that insane old man. He’d shown his true colours when he stabbed him and blamed it on Esmeralda. He tried to open his mouth, to explain, but the gag was making any sounds but mewling impossible. </p><p><br/>
„Keep moving “, the foul-smelling man behind him growled and pushed him forward again. He bit back a yelp when he felt a slap on his wound. The man had known exactly what he was doing. </p><p><br/>
In front of him the Hunchback was being manhandled just as much as him. He was bound and gagged as well and it was apparent, he was downright terrified of everything. At every touch he jumped back, every bright light made him whine. Phoebus almost felt sorry for him. </p><p><br/>
He didn’t have time to keep thinking as suddenly he found himself on a stool with a rope being fastened around his neck. The reality of the situation hit him hard. They wanted to hang him. Him! Who had risked his life to come and warn them! And they didn’t even give him any chance for explanation. </p><p><br/>
Struggling against his bonds, Phoebus once again tried to free his tongue, but to no avail. Out of the corner of his eye he could see someone approach the Hunchback and someone yelling about curses. He couldn’t bring himself to really care. Not with his own life on the line. Only when he heard demands for hanging, he snapped back into reality. Clopin stood beside him, an arm around his shoulders in an almost friendly gesture. The gypsy king smiled at him mockingly. „Any last words?“ Phoebus was torn between cursing and begging for his life. What left him was a muffled nothing. Something between a plea and a prayer. He’d die here. He’d die all alone in this stinking hole and no one would ever miss him. Closing his eyes, he prepared for his last moments in this mortal coil. </p><p><br/>
Suddenly, a voice rang out. Above the noise a single voice called. „Stop!“ And everyone obeyed. It seemed as if time had stopped in the hall. „Stop! Please! These men are my friends.“ </p><p><br/>
Phoebus would have cried had he not still been frozen in fear. Esmeralda. She was here. There was still a chance he could make it out of here alive. </p><p><br/>
Clopin sneered at her. „More than we are, apparently.“</p><p><br/>
Esmeralda approached them with her hands lifted in a calming gesture. „Please.“</p><p><br/>
The gypsy king seemed unimpressed. „How could you betray us like this?“ He hissed at her. <br/>
„I didn’t betray you.“ She soothed, now at Phoebus’ side, nimbly untying his wrists. </p><p><br/>
„Oh! Then what do you call telling them our hiding place?“ He demanded. The gathered crowd gasped, all eyes turned to Esmeralda. She was losing favor among her own people quickly. </p><p><br/>
With his hands finally free Phoebus first tossed the rope, then the gag. „You should be grateful to her.“ He called, turning the attention to him. „We’ve come to warn you: Frollo knows your hiding place, he plans on attacking at dawn!“ </p><p><br/>
Once again, silence ruled the court. Esmeralda used the distraction to hurry to the Hunchback and free him too. Phoebus watched with suspicion how she helped him untie the gag and climb down from the chair. Her hands were so gentle and careful, almost like a lovers touch. </p><p><br/>
„And how do you know this?“ Clopin broke the silence.</p><p><br/>
„Master told me.“ croaked the Hunchback in reply. He limped over to Clopin. „Gypsy leave. Now. Soldiers close.“ </p><p><br/>
Clopin frowned at him. „You’re Frollo’s pet, he,“ He gestured to Phoebus, „Is a soldier himself! Why should we trust you?“</p><p><br/>
Esmeralda cut in: „He’s not a soldier anymore!“ The crowd murmured. She’d told some of them what had happened. Most knew the story by now. </p><p><br/>
A woman stepped up to Clopin: „If this is true, we have to leave now.“</p><p><br/>
Another joined: „We should hurry, dawn’s not far off.“</p><p><br/>
The gypsy king suddenly seemed overwhelmed with the situation. He sat down on the floor, his eyes lost in the distance. „I had hoped for a few years here at least.“ he muttered, staying silent for a few more seconds. In a sudden outburst of action, he leapt up and started yelling commands. The court erupted into chaos. People running left and right, picking and packing whatever they could. </p><p><br/>
In the midst, Phoebus found Esmeralda. „Come with me. We can build a life somewhere.“ </p><p><br/>
She let out a laugh. „And where would that be? I am a gypsy, you a disgraced soldier. Where would we go?“ </p><p><br/>
He took her hands. „I don’t know. I don’t care.“ Their eyes met. „Just let me be with you.“</p><p><br/>
Esmeralda looked down. „Phoebus. I- I can’t. I belong with my people.“ She looked at them, finding Clopins gaze, who gave her a court nod. </p><p><br/>
„Then let me come with you!“ Phoebus insisted. He’d already lost so much, he’d lost nearly everything. He didn’t dare to think he would lose her too. </p><p><br/>
She looked at him in shock. Before she could answer, her attention was drawn to her side, where the Hunchback was tugging on her sleeve. „Come with.“ He waved, beckoning her to follow. „Church. Sanctuary.“ </p><p><br/>
Exasperated she made a sign at him. No. „My family.“ She said, gesturing to the gypsies around them. </p><p><br/>
He looked at her for a moment, then sadness came across his features. „Me?“ he asked, pointing a finger to his own chest. </p><p><br/>
„Quasi, you are my friend, but we have to leave. It isn’t safe for us.“ </p><p><br/>
Phoebus rolled his eyes. „We don’t have time for this. Let’s just go.“</p><p><br/>
With a sad sigh Esmeralda nodded in agreement. He was right. There was no time. The court was almost empty now, only few remaining. Clopin stood at the exit, waiting for the last ones to take the tunnels out of the city. He shot her a look of impatience. </p><p><br/>
Esmeralda turned back to Quasimodo. How she wished she wouldn’t have to do this. He’d risked so much for her, and now she had to abandon him. Abandon him to the cruel hands of the man she was fleeing from. She tried to smile as she signed to him. <em>Goodbye</em>.</p><p><br/>
Not taking the time to see his face once more, she turned, took Phoebus’ hand and hurried towards Clopin who hissed at her: „Your soldier boy better not make any trouble.“</p><p><br/>
„He won’t. I promise.“ She hissed back. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just as they left the dying fire’s glow, they heard it: Soldiers. A group closing in on them. Phoebus cursed and urged them to run. If they hurried, they could make it without them catching up. </p><p><br/>
There were shouts and calls, orders and curses. Then one voice rose above the rest. It made Esmeraldas blood run cold and her feet stop dead in their tracks. </p><p><br/>
„Find the gypsy girl!“ Thundered the archdeacon. Frollo was hot on their heels and suddenly she needed to turn around. She’d left Quasimodo to him. She’d abandoned him. God knows what that man would do to her friend. </p><p><br/>
Phoebus pulled on her arm. „Come on!“ He urged.</p><p><br/>
Suddenly determination settled in her. „No.“ She tore herself free. „We need to save him!“</p><p><br/>
Clopin was right behind her. „Are you insane?“</p><p><br/>
„He saved me!“ She retorted. He threw his hands in the air in frustration. „Do whatever you want.“ Clopin hissed and hurried onward. </p><p><br/>
A small group on the end of the flight had witnessed the argument. Some turned with Clopin and continued, some stayed. „We’ll help you.“ They said. „There are only four soldiers with him.“ „If we hurry, we can get your friend and be out of there before any more arrive.“ <br/>
Esmeralda nodded. She wanted to thank all of them in tears, but there was no time. She turned to Phoebus. „Follow the others, we’ll catch up.“</p><p><br/>
The former soldiers grit his teeth. „You wouldn’t beat up Frollo without me, would you? I’m coming too.“</p><p><br/>
She gave him a quick kiss and led the group back just in time to witness the tail end of a conversation. „-appear to have fled. He must have warned them.“ A soldier said. </p><p><br/>
A smack rang out and they heard the Hunchback whimpering. „You let them escape!“ Frollo bellowed, follow by another smack. </p><p><br/>
Esmeralda had to remind herself to breathe. Was she really going to face this man again? To save her friend? They reached the end of the tunnel, still hidden in the dark, they could see the scene. Soldiers still searching whatever had been left behind, Frollo and his charge closer to their tunnel. The former had grabbed Quasimodo by the collar and was obviously seething with rage. „Where did they go?“ He demanded. The younger man in his grasp whimpered in fear. </p><p><br/>
Phoebus immediately took control. He pointed out two men in their small group. „You go out first and stay as the rear guard.“ He looked at the third men in their group and two women. „You are our main defense, hit anything or anyone who comes to close and fall back to the rear guard if needed.“ Finally he turned to Esmeralda. „You grab the Hunchback and run.“ They all nodded at each other, then moved.<br/>
The soldiers were completely taken off guard by the attack. The first two fell within seconds, the other two struggled to compete with the sudden onslaught. In surprise, Frollo let go of Quasimodo which Esmeralda immediately used to her advantage. She grabbed his wrist, pulled him away and signed: Run. Just as she was about to flee back into the dark, something grabbed her hair and pulled her back. Hands groped at her waist and someone pressed against her back. Hot breath ghosted over her neck and she shivered in disgust. „Let me go!“ She demanded.</p><p><br/>
The hands only held her tighter. „Never.“ Frollo rasped in her ear. </p><p><br/>
Esmeralda felt like she was about to be sick when suddenly the hands were gone, accompanied by an angry cry. When she looked up, she saw her assailant tumble backwards. Frollo looked shocked, a hand over his split brow. Quasimodo stood in front of her. „No.“ he said, so calmly it was unnerving. </p><p><br/>
Frollo gaped a moment before fury overtook him again. „How dare you!“ He thundered. „After all I did for you!“</p><p><br/>
Quasimodo stood up straighter, his bend spine cracking in protest. „No!“ he repeated. </p><p><br/>
Behind them the group gathered. „More soldiers will be here soon.“ „We need to leave.“ „We need to go.“ „Hurry!“</p><p><br/>
Esmeralda desperately tugged at Quasimodo’s sleeve. There was no telling how deep Frollo’s madness was running. What he might try, outnumbered and beaten for the moment. </p><p><br/>
She should have known. The moment she saw the metal glint, it was already too late. </p><p><br/>
There was a squelch and a gasp and suddenly Frollo was on the floor. One of the women had knocked him out with a wooden board. Esmeralda prayed he would suffer a headache for the rest of his life. When she went to pull her friend with her again, he staggered and fell into her arms. The smell of blood hit her before she saw the dagger protruding from his abdomen. </p><p><br/>
She cursed and began wrapping her scarf tightly around the wound. Apply pressure, get to a safe location, the rest comes after that. <br/>
Quasimodo looked up at her with wide eyes. He was shaking and his lips were moving as if trying to speak. </p><p><br/>
„Shh.“ She soothed, not quite knowing if it was him or herself, she was trying to calm. „It’s okay. It’s okay.“ She called two men over, helping them lift the barely conscious Hunchback. </p><p><br/>
When they reached the tunnel again, the sound of shouting was coming closer. More soldiers were coming, they must have heard the commotion from outside.</p><p><br/>
They didn’t talk anymore. They barely thought. They simply ran.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends! It seems you enjoyed the first chapter, so here's nr 2 :D<br/>There's blood and description of wounds in this chapter, as well as descriptions of some deformities. Nothing too graphic, but please be aware</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of their flight felt like a foggy dream to Esmeralda. She remembered running, cursing and shouting. She remembered cold air and aching legs and screaming. The next thing she was fully aware of was sitting by a fire, staring at her bloodied hands. Why was there blood on her hands? So much blood, it felt like someone had died. </p>
<p><br/>Someone sat down next to her with a pained grunt and gently cleaned her hands with a wet piece of cloth. She looked up and saw soft blue eyes. </p>
<p><br/>Phoebus smiled. It felt forced. „Hey. How are you feeling?“</p>
<p><br/>„Cold.“ She answered without thinking, then softly shook her head. „What happened? I don’t…“ She trailed off, staring into the flames.</p>
<p><br/>„What do you remember?“ He dunked the cloth in a bucket and wrung it before washing her other hand.</p>
<p><br/>„We were in the court. You came to warn us. Frollo.“ Esmeralda furrowed her brow. „Soldiers. We went back…“ She gasped and jumped up. „Quasi! He stabbed him! Oh god, where is he?“</p>
<p><br/>Phoebus gently held her hands. „Esme.“</p>
<p><br/>She looked at him with wide eyes. „Is he okay?“ </p>
<p><br/>„Your friends are taking care of him.“ </p>
<p><br/>His alternative of an answer didn’t escape her, but she sat back down. Some pieces came back now. Clopin and some others had managed to secure a few wagons and horses and taken off as soon as they joined them. They rode until daybreak and into the next night, not daring to stop, putting as much distance between themselves and Paris as possible. </p>
<p><br/>„I held him.“ she mumbled. That’s where all the blood came from. Holding her friend tight, soothing him as he screamed in pain. </p>
<p><br/>Phoebus finished wiping her hands and arms clean. „Esme, look at me.“ She did. „You did all you could.“ </p>
<p><br/>A cold pit opened in her stomach. „Is he…?“ </p>
<p><br/>„He’s okay. For now.“ He stroked her hair. „You need to rest and I really want to sleep.“ </p>
<p><br/>She nodded, but quickly shook her head. „I need to see him.“</p>
<p><br/>He sighed. „You’ve barely left him. Take care of yourself first, you’ll be no good to anyone like this.“</p>
<p><br/>Gently she let go of his hands. „Just… Just a few minutes.“ She stood up, swaying slightly. The fatigue really was catching up with her. All that running and worrying with no food or rest was wearing her out. She tried to smile at the former soldier. Her friend? Her lover? „Go on without me, I’ll catch up.“ </p>
<p><br/>Phoebus didn’t seem convinced, but nodded anyways and watched her walk toward the wagons. It took her a few moments to find the right one. The smell of blood hit her like a brick when she opened the flaps. She took a moment to compose herself before climbing in. <br/>Fifika, a cunning woman and widow was sitting beside the man on the floor. He was lying completely limb, only a pillow of straw to cushion his head and a dirty old blanket. Esmeralda sat down next to him, careful as if any sound or movement could hurt him. She pushed a strand of hair from his forehead. </p>
<p><br/>„Glad to see you back with us.“ Fifika chimed. „For a moment there we thought you had left your soul in Paris.“ </p>
<p><br/>„How is he?“ Esmeralda asked, not even looking up. </p>
<p><br/>The other woman sighed. „Well, he’s breathing, so that’s good. We got the dagger out and so far there’s no sign of infection, but we can’t tell what organs might have been injured.“</p>
<p><br/>„This is all my fault. We should’ve just ran.“ She shook her head sadly.</p>
<p><br/>„And leave him in the hands of that madman? You did the right thing to take him with us.“ Fifika smiled at the younger woman. „You look like death warmed over. Go and sleep. We’ll still be here tomorrow.“</p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda only had the energy to nod and leave the wagon. When she found Phoebus, he was already asleep. She climbed under the blanket with him and immediately found rest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning was bleak and cloudy and everyone was awoken before the sun had risen. The sentinels had seen torches in the distance. They needed to keep moving. </p>
<p><br/>While Phoebus helped carry whatever he could with his injured shoulder, Esmeralda found herself back with Quasimodo, now being watched over by another woman. Stanka, if she remembered correctly. </p>
<p><br/>She greeted her brightly. „Good morning. Fifika asked me to take over since she wanted to get some rest.“ </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda merely nodded in acknowledgment. „Any news?“ </p>
<p><br/>„Nothing so far. But you’re right on time to help me clean the wound and change the bandages. That is, if you want to.“</p>
<p><br/>„Of course, I want!“ Esmeralda answered almost offended. </p>
<p><br/>Stanka lifted her hands slightly. „I just don’t want you to pass out on me again.“</p>
<p><br/>That made her stop. „I did?“ </p>
<p><br/>„Yes. Don’t you remember?“</p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda rubbed her forehead. „I don’t remember a lot of the past day.“ </p>
<p><br/>The other woman smiled and pat her hand. „If you start to feel off, just tell me and someone else can help. No shame in any of that.“</p>
<p><br/>But Esmeralda had already peeled back the blanket. Now Quasimodo lay in front of her, unclothed except for his breeches. The bandages were wrapped tightly around his midsection, a small stain on the left side, below his ribs. He was surprisingly well built for his obvious deformities. The man had arms the size of her thighs and a sturdy torso. Esmeralda couldn’t help but let her gaze wander. One of his leg, the one he never favored, neither in walking nor climbing, was bend inward and shorter than the other. There was a scar running along his shin that spoke of a long-healed injury. The more she looked, the more scars she found. Some of injuries some of sickness. Despite his sheltered life in the bell tower, his body spoke of a long and complicated history. His palms were covered in scars and callouses, his nails thick and worn down to almost nothing. His shoulders and chest had scars and pockmarks. When they lifted the upper part of his body, she saw the healing whip marks that the villagers had left on him. Some were still scabbed over, some had already healed into pink scars. Whatever he’d been treated with was doing a great amount of good and Esmeralda wished they could have it now. </p>
<p><br/>As she held him up so that Stanka could remove the bandages, his head lolled onto her shoulder and he let out a little sigh. She caressed the nape of his neck softly. „It’s okay. I’m here.“ She whispered and immediately felt stupid. He couldn’t hear her, even if he were awake. So she simply let her fingers glide over his neck as she held him, hoping it was bringing him some comfort. </p>
<p><br/>Stanka hummed as the bandages came off and helped lie him back down. For the first time Esmeralda could see the extent of his injury; A jagged cut in his abdomen, sewn shut with a sturdy thread.</p>
<p><br/>„Give me that bucket.“ The older woman requested. </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda handed it to her, a worried expression on her face. „What’s wrong?“</p>
<p><br/>„We need to clean the wound out again. Can you get that soldier fellow of yours? He should be able to hold him down in case the pain wakes him.“ </p>
<p><br/>She nodded and poked her head out of the wagon just as Phoebus passed with another man, carrying a heavy chest. „Phoebus.“ She called him. „Can you come here please?“ </p>
<p><br/>He exchanged a nod with the other man and walked over. „What is it?“</p>
<p><br/>„We need your help. Holding down Quasi.“ </p>
<p><br/>He furrowed his brow. „Did he do something?“</p>
<p><br/>„No, but we need to clean his wound and neither of us is strong enough to hold him.“</p>
<p><br/>Phoebus gave an amused snort. „No way, he already gave Pov a black eye last night. I won’t be the next.“ </p>
<p><br/>She stopped him from walking away with a hand on his chest. „Please? For me?“ </p>
<p><br/>After a moment he sighed. „Fine. I hope he’s drugged.“</p>
<p><br/>„Enough to knock out a horse.“ Called Stanka from inside. </p>
<p><br/>Phoebus shook his head and climbed inside the wagon. Esmeralda felt a little vindicated that he too stopped and stared at the other man. Mumbling something about bells and their weight, he took a seat at Quasimodo’s head and lifted him halfway into his lap to hold his arms and torso in place. „Esme, you sit down on his legs, so he can’t kick.“ She did so and wondered briefly how many times he’d had to hold down injured men already. </p>
<p><br/>Stanka looked at both of them, before soaking a piece of cloth in the bucket and gently dabbing it around the wound. Quasimodo’s breath hitched and his body stiffened for a moment before going limp again. The older woman produced a small knife with which she cut the stitches. The wound reopened sluggishly, deep red blood trickling down his waist. With each dap she carefully came closer to the wound until she cleaned away the bloody scabs around the edge. That’s when the man twitched again, hands grasping blindly at something. Phoebus took hold of them instinctively. </p>
<p><br/>At some point the wagon swayed and set into motion. They were on the road again, the sun barely peeking over the horizon. Quasimodo groaned, but stayed limp. As gentle as possible Stanka cleaned the wound, stitched it closed again and applied a salve before rewrapping it. When she was done, she cleaned her hands with a rag. „I need to check on my mother, can I leave you for a while?“ </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda nodded. „We’ll call for you if something happens.“</p>
<p><br/>„Me or Fifika, whoever is closer.“ She stood up and handed her a vial. „If he wakes, make him drink some water and this, it’ll help with the pain.“ With that she left them alone. </p>
<p><br/>It was quiet for a while, only sounds from the outside getting to them. Soft conversations, a horse snorting, an axis or a wheel creaking.<br/>In silent understanding they laid the man in their middle back down as comfortably as possible, tucking the blanket around him to keep him warm, but not make him feel constricted. Then they sat beside one another, seeking shelter and comfort in the other. </p>
<p><br/>Finally, Phoebus broke the silence: „Give me some of that vial. My shoulder hurts.“ </p>
<p><br/>„I thought Fifika already gave you something this morning?“ </p>
<p><br/>„She did. And now it hurts again.“</p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda gaped at him. „Are you serious? This is for Quasimodo, not for you.“ </p>
<p><br/>„Look at him! He’s already out cold, no need to drug him further.“ He tried to reach for the vial, but she slapped his hand away. </p>
<p><br/>„If you looked at him, you’d see he’s in pain! He took a knife to the gut for me! Are you expecting me to just forget about that?“</p>
<p><br/>„I took a knife in the back for you! Did you already forget that?“ He spat back. </p>
<p><br/>„Of course I didn’t! How could I with you constantly reminding me?“</p>
<p><br/>„Oh! So now I’m the bad guy? Maybe I should’ve just burned that house with you inside and none of us would be in this mess!“</p>
<p><br/>„Maybe you should’ve! Be a good soldier and follow your orders blindly! How’s this for an order: Get lost!“</p>
<p><br/>„Well maybe I’m beginning to regret all of this! Should’ve just minded my own business!“ And with that he stormed out of the wagon. </p>
<p><br/>She sat in stunned silence for a moment before the tears came. He was right. They both were. God, what had she done for all this guilt to be on her? She never asked for any of this. All she had wanted was a decent life, not men stabbing each other over her! She pulled her knees close and rested her forehead on them, sobbing quietly. She wanted to run after Phoebus, talk this through, but she couldn’t leave Quasimodo. Thus, she sat and cried quietly, mourning everything she had ever done to get to this point. </p>
<p><br/>At some point, something touched her foot. Startled, she looked up. Quasimodo had opened his eyes, the left lid always hanging lower than the other. „Don’t cry.“ he uttered, his speech slurring more than usual. </p>
<p><br/>Despite herself Esmeralda smiled. Even now he only cared about her. She leaned down over him and caressed his cheek. „How are you?“ she asked, slow and clear.</p>
<p><br/>He blinked at her a couple of times before registering what she was saying. „Hurts.“ He said. </p>
<p><br/>„I know.“ She pushed some strands of hair out of his eyes. „Water?“ </p>
<p><br/>In response he only nodded, already drifting off again. Esmeralda sat down behind him and lifted him against her, as she’d seen Phoebus doing. One arm holding Quasimodo’s chest, the other lifting a ladle with water to his lips. It felt so ironic, a ladle of water had started this whole mess and now here they were. Quasimodo drank a few sips before his head lolled against her chest, lost to unconsciousness again.</p>
<p>She held him upright, softly stroking his hair and humming, slowly forgetting about the world and their troubles until it was only them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Clopin might seem like an asshole in this, but consider: You take someone into your group, under your protection and that someone (accidentally) causes you to loose your home and end up on the run? I'd be pissed too.</p>
<p>Phoebus's fiancée is from the books, she only gets mentioned here and other than that has no role. His horse in the movie is called Achilles, again only one mention.<br/>I like to imagine Phoebus is a big flirter and likes to boast, but when it actually comes down to it, he's quick to back out. He's slept with a lot less people than he'd want to admit<br/>Remember kids, nothing is more sexy than consent!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They headed south, traveling the backroads and dirt paths, only stopping in forests and hidden spots. Somewhere they could easily escape from, but defend if necessary. To them, it came as easy as breathing. To live as a gypsy meant to be constantly on guard. They bought whatever food they could, stole what they couldn’t. </p>
<p><br/>They had stopped in the ruins of a monastery when Esmeralda was approached by Clopin. They hadn’t talked since the court. He looked angry and grabbed her arm. „With me. Now.“ And dragged her along. They stopped outside the camp by a creek. </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda stood still, looking at the ground. She knew he was still angry at her for leading Phoebus and Quasimodo to the Court.</p>
<p><br/>„Explain yourself.“ Was all Clopin said after a few moments of silence.</p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda looked up. „I know you think I betrayed you. But you have to believe me that I didn’t. I only lead them to us for safety. Phoebus got hurt after defending me and others, is that not cause enough to trust him? I know he was a soldier, but he did what was right and I owed him for that!“</p>
<p><br/>„And the cripple? Did he defend you too?“</p>
<p><br/>„Yes!“</p>
<p><br/>Clopin groaned and rubbed his head. „This is what I get for letting you in! I should’ve known you were trouble. Everyone warned us about you!“ </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda huffed. „So you would have left them to die?“</p>
<p><br/>„If it meant we could live? Yes!“</p>
<p><br/>The young woman scoffed. „Why are you so ignorant of others? They helped us, now it’s our turn to help them!“</p>
<p><br/>„They helped <em>you</em>! Your soldier friend might be useful, but mostly he gets drunk and is useless.“ At her confused expression he continued: „After your fight the other night he downed two bottles of wine, almost started a fist fight and complained to the donkeys about how you seduced and then dumped him.“</p>
<p><br/>She was silent for a moment, before stating: „I will talk to him.“</p>
<p><br/>„You better do.“ As she turned to go, he sighed. „You know I don’t mean to spite you. But I have to look out for my family.“</p>
<p><br/>„I understand, Clopin, but so do I.“ With that, she walked back to the camp. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She found Phoebus grooming the horses with his good arm. The other was back in a sling to take weight off his shoulder. He didn’t notice her as she approached, too busy in his task. </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda stopped as she heard him mumbling under his breath. „I had a great career, I had a fiancée, I had a future. And now look at me: Dirt poor with no future.“ He sighed. „Love makes a fool of us all, huh, Achilles?“ The horse snorted. „I know you’re not Achilles! He’s back in Paris! All alone now… They probably gave him to Frederike. I miss Achilles. He was a good horse.“ Another snort. „Yes, you’re a good horse too, but you didn’t carry me for five years. Going through war with someone is trial by fire and Achilles was with me all along. To think I couldn’t even say goodbye… Yes, I know you were stolen. But we were kinda in need for horses and the gypsies aren’t that bad.“ </p>
<p><br/>At that Esmeralda chuckled. Phoebus turned around, almost embarrassed, but only sneered when he saw Esmeralda. „What are you doing here?“</p>
<p><br/>„Can we talk?“ </p>
<p><br/>He hesitated, but put down the brush and walked over to her. „In private.“ He said and lead them to the outskirts of the ruins. Sitting down, he stretched his injured shoulder and looked at her.</p>
<p> <br/>She sat down next to him. „I’m sorry about the other night. I know how much you gave up for me, please don’t think I don’t. And I’m grateful for you, for you and all that you did for me. These few weeks have been- very eventful. I’m tired but I can’t sleep, I’m up but I lose hours of consciousness. Things are bad for all of us right now.“</p>
<p><br/>Phoebus huffed, but took her hand. „I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.“</p>
<p><br/>They sat in silence for a while, fingers softly caressing each other’s palms. „This is new to me.“ Esmeralda broke the silence. „I never had the luxury of caring about others the way I do now. Because I care about you. I care about you deeply. Both of you.“ </p>
<p><br/>„We don’t have to figure out everything right away.“ He pressed a kiss to her hair. „What’s important is that we are here and we’ll go together from here.“ </p>
<p>„I know you don’t see eye to eye with Quasi, but he has lost everything too. At least try to be nice to him?“ </p>
<p><br/>„Fine. But the second he laughs at me again, it’s over.“ </p>
<p><br/>She looked at him with wide eyes. „He did?“</p>
<p><br/>„I’m pretty sure he did. I fell down some stairs after waking up in the bell tower.“ </p>
<p><br/>At that she chuckled. „Oh, my poor handsome savior. Did you trip and fall over your own feet?“ She gave him a soft kiss. „Better?“</p>
<p><br/>Phoebus hummed in thought. „I don’t know, you should try again.“ He said with a grin. </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda rolled her eyes, but giggled, maybe even blushed a bit. She was no stranger to a flirt, but this felt… right. It felt precious in this world full of misery. It felt intimate. And for the first time in weeks, she found herself relaxing. She laid her arms around his shoulders and kissed the tip of his nose. They sat in comfortable silence, listening to the forest around them. </p>
<p><br/>Phoebus angled his head and pressed a kiss to Esmeraldas earlobe. She sighed in content and leaned her head to the side. Encouraged, he left a trail of kisses along her jawline until he travelled downwards, over her throat down to her collarbones. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her mouth. Soon Phoebus’ lips dipped lower, softly brushing away her shift. Esmeralda shuddered, if from the cold air or the hot kisses trailing down her chest, she couldn’t quite tell. When his hands started tugging at her bodice, she caught them. </p>
<p><br/>Surprised Phoebus looked up. „Are you alright? Did I go too far?“ </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda could feel her face steaming. „No! No! It’s fine! Just… not here.“ She shook her head. „I’m sorry, Phoebus. Not yet.“ </p>
<p><br/>He took hold of her hand and softly kissed the knuckles. „Do not apologize.“ Straightening her shift and brushing her hair back he continued. „I’d never do anything you wouldn’t want me to.“ He couldn’t help but ask: „But you’ve…“ he trailed off deliberately. </p>
<p><br/>She rolled her eyes. „Yes, Phoebus, I’ve had had sex.“ With a smirk she added: „Did you?“</p>
<p><br/>He sputtered. „Of course! Tons of times! Who do you take me for?“ Quietly he added: „Four times.“ </p>
<p><br/>„Hey.“ She lifted his chin with her fingers. „There’s no rush, we’ll just do whatever feels right, when it feels right.“ She kissed him softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be blood and description of injuries in here, so treat lightly<br/>The thing about Phoebus' family is purely my addition, at least I can't remember any canon backstory<br/>Mention of Hugo is of course a nod to the original author, as well as to the Disney movie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suddenly, yelling erupted from the camp. They both were on their feet immediately, rushing towards the noise. When they emerged from behind a few wagons they saw a few men surrounding Quasimodo. The Hunchback was grasping at anything to keep standing, growling at anyone coming too close. He swiped at one of the men, Pov, the poor lad who’d already suffered a black eye from his thrashing the other night, who came too close. Pov immediately jumped back. Even with Quasimodo out of breath and barely standing up, no one dared to corner him. He was quite a frightening sight, his misshapen face snaring, teeth bared and fists clenched. Only when he saw Esmeralda, his features slipped. He limbed towards her, one hand outstretched. </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda reacted quickly, rushing towards him and barely managing to catch him as he fell. Not able to support the sudden weight in her arms, she crashed to the ground. Phoebus was by her side immediately. Together they managed to lie Quasimodo onto his back. His breathing was labored, his skin hot to the touch. Esmeralda desperately patted his cheek. „Hey, hey. Look at me. Quasi, what happened?“ She urged.</p>
<p><br/>„Your friend woke up and started causing a scene, that’s what happened.“ Supplied Fifika, who was carrying pottery shards in her apron. <br/>Esmeralda was mortified. „I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding! He wouldn’t hurt a fly!“ </p>
<p><br/>„Doesn’t look like that to me.“ huffed Pov. </p>
<p><br/>In that moment the man on the ground started stirring again. „Master.“ he croaked. </p>
<p><br/>„No, darling. It’s me. Esmeralda.“ She stroked his hair. Now she was sure he had a fever. That was bad, that was really bad. </p>
<p><br/>„Esmeralda.“ He replied, before struggling to sit up again. „Master! Forgive, Master! Forgive!“</p>
<p><br/>„He’s not here. You’re safe.“ It was almost laughably easy suddenly to hold him down. </p>
<p><br/>„Not here? Where?“ He looked around, as if suddenly aware that the place was unfamiliar. His breathing picked up again and he struggled weakly against her arms. „Home?“ </p>
<p><br/>Suddenly Esmeralda felt like she had a knife in her chest. Suddenly she understood what she’d done. She’d taken him from the only place he ever knew, the only home he’d ever had. They had taken him against his will, away from all he’d ever known. </p>
<p><br/>Fifika knelt down by her side, the shards discarded. „We need to get him back inside.“</p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda nodded and called Phoebus over to help her. Together they lifted Quasimodo back into the wagon onto the blanket Fifika had already laid out. The man groaned in pain.</p>
<p><br/>„Idiot tore some stitches.“ Fifika mumbled and unwrapped the bandages. „Hold him down.“</p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda held him in her lap, holding his hand. Phoebus sat down on his legs to hold them still.</p>
<p><br/>The bandages were drenched in blood and the wound a mess. In his struggle Quasimodo had indeed torn some of the stitches. Fifika wasted no time in cleaning the blood around the wound and removing the thread. </p>
<p><br/>Quasimodo sobbed and clasped Esmeraldas hand. „Master!“ he yelped, over and over. Calling for a man who would never hear him. Who barely cared for him. </p>
<p><br/>In the end he fell into unconsciousness. Esmeralda kept holding him, wiping his feverish brow with a cool cloth and humming to him. </p>
<p><br/>It was almost dark when Fifika left. She stopped to put a hand on Esmeraldas shoulder. „Don’t hold out too much hope.“ </p>
<p><br/>She could only nod in understanding. A weight in her throat made speaking impossible. It was hard enough to breathe. The wound was infected and Quasi already lost to the fever delirium. The few times he had opened his eyes, he couldn’t focus on anything and would blabber about a Hugo and Marie. While Esmeralda knew that Marie was the biggest bell in the towers, she could only guess who Hugo might be. Quasi had told her how the gargoyles were his friends, perhaps he had given them names? Bless his heart, how did he ever keep his gentle soul under Frollo?</p>
<p><br/>Quasimodo stirred weakly and blinked a few times before staring into nothingness. Esmeralda stroked his cheek, but there was no reaction. His skin felt like it was burning. In a few hours it might be cold as stone. At the mere thought she chocked up. This couldn’t happen. How was this possible? All she’d ever known his as was full of life and joy, despite the circumstances. He’d been so kind and caring to her, despite her being a stranger. All for a sip of water. She could distinctively remember how his smile had lit up the entire room when he’d started rambling about the bells. The bells. How he loved those bells. Those stupid useless bells so far away now. She wondered who was ringing them now. Surely no one was talented as he was.</p>
<p><br/>Phoebus climbed inside the wagon. He stopped when he saw Quasimodo look in his direction, but continued when he noticed he wasn’t being acknowledged. Sitting down next to Esmeralda, he held a bowl of stew to her. „You should eat.“ </p>
<p><br/>She meekly shook her head. „I’m not hungry.“</p>
<p><br/>With a sigh he scooted closer. „Please, you need to eat.“ He insisted. </p>
<p><br/>„I can’t-„ She choked up, tears falling out of her eyes. „I can’t lose him.“ She whispered. </p>
<p><br/>Phoebus didn’t answer. He could feel her pain radiating in his own chest. Of course, he felt sad too, but he barely had had any interaction with the other man. Not like Esmeralda had. „How about this: I hold him and you eat? He won’t be cold that way.“ He wasn’t cold now, but by now it was almost certain he would be soon. Phoebus had held many soldiers as they had complained of the cold. They all passed away minutes later. </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda nodded weakly. They switched positions and while Phoebus held the unconscious man, she halfheartedly picked pieces out of the bowl. „Did Boiko cook?“ She asked, desperate to fill the silence. „Small man with the elaborate hair?“</p>
<p><br/>„Oh, that’s why he was mad at me. I just called him Boy.“</p>
<p><br/>Despite herself she huffed amusedly. Somehow Phoebus always got at least a smirk out of her „Only his husband calls him that. But he can cook.“ </p>
<p><br/>„He does. This is the second best stew I’ve ever had. The best was my ma’s. She used to do this rabbit and carrot stew for my da’s birthday. We always looked forward to that. That is, me and my brother.“ He smiled sadly. „The fever got them while I was away. That’s why I moved to Paris. Nothing keeping me there.“ </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda looked at her almost empty bowl. „I’m sorry. I had no idea…“</p>
<p><br/>He shrugged. „I made my peace with that. Nothing to be done but pray for their souls and keep their memory.“ </p>
<p><br/>„Oh right, you do pray a lot.“ She had finished the bowl and set it aside. „You pray for the dead and the living?“</p>
<p><br/>„We pray for everything. For money, a good life, for the harvest-„</p>
<p><br/>„And for health?“ She interrupted. </p>
<p><br/>„Of course. Whether some be ill or injure- oh.“ He looked down at the man in his arms. Quasimodo had closed his eyes again, his breathing slow and shallow. Beads of sweat rolled down his brow. </p>
<p><br/>Phoebus laid him down carefully and knelt next to Esmeralda. „Follow my lead.“</p>
<p><br/>She followed his example and knelt, intertwining her hands and resting them against her bent head. </p>
<p><br/>„Our father in heaven.“ He spoke.</p>
<p><br/>„Our father in heaven.“ She echoed.</p>
<p><br/>„Hallowed be thy name.“</p>
<p><br/>„Hallowed be thy name.“</p>
<p> <br/>„Your kingdom come…“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night the flames were diminished early and everyone crowded into the wagons and tents. No one ventured outside. They said that Death was close. Best beware lest he snatch you up. The last lantern sputtered out and silence lay over the camp. Rain pattered on the canvas. </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda sat wide awake. In her arms she held Quasimodo, counting each breath and praying softly. She knew how cruel the world was, but taking this young man’s life, just when he had a chance to fully live? It felt excruciatingly unfair. She suddenly found herself wishing she’d never followed him into the cathedral. He never would’ve gone out again. He’d be safe. Maybe still under Frollos care, but alive. Not fighting for every minute, fighting for every new breath. Quasimodo never was a fighter. He was a gentle soul, a caregiver, a nurturer. She could only imagine the life he could’ve had, had he been born into a fairer world. </p>
<p><br/>He twitched slightly and gave a weak moan. Immediately Esmeralda soothed him, running a cool cloth over his brow. The fever had not weakened. He had awoken briefly and they had managed to make him drink some more water. Not that he had understood anything of what was happening around him. </p>
<p><br/>Phoebus stirred beside her. He’d laid down to sleep a few hours ago, refusing to leave her alone. The former soldier sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to Esmeralda, then to Quasimodo, then back to her. „Anything?“ He asked softly.</p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda shook her head and immediately felt fresh tears. She didn’t trust her voice to carry anything she wanted to say. Nothing had happened since night fell. She was too powerless to do anything. Quasimodo was dying in her arms, and there was nothing she could do.</p>
<p> <br/>It felt like a realization to her. And this realization hit her like a brick. He was dying. Dying. Because he had protected her. He didn’t deserve this. No one should die because of her. For her. </p>
<p><br/>The sobs wracked her body. She realized she was shaking but could do nothing to stop it. Strong arms wrapped around her and held her close. „It’s ok.“ Phoebus shushed. „It’s ok.“ </p>
<p><br/>„It’s not fair.“ She sobbed. </p>
<p><br/>Phoebus held her. „Sometimes those we hold dear are taken too soon. There is nothing we can do but make them comfortable and make sure they aren’t alone.“ He kissed the top of her head. „You did everything you could. There’s nothing more we can do for him.“</p>
<p><br/>Maybe he was trying to convince himself too. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning for mentions of Character death. Everyone is fine, it's just a chase of "what if"</p>
<p>Quasi tapping his finger to his chin when he doesn't understand is something I've seen a few actors do in the Disney stage musical</p>
<p>Truc is a medieval card game that's apparently similar to Poker, but since I don't understand either, have this vague game description</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esmeralda woke to a cold and windy morning. She heard the shuffling of people outside, the patter of rain on the canvas above. She didn’t want to open her eyes and face what was waiting for her. A cold body next to her, the corpse of a friend. She didn’t want to face reality. She didn’t want to get up and cry until her tears ran out. She didn’t want to put his body in a box and leave it in the cold ground. She didn’t want to leave him behind. </p>
<p><br/>She just wanted to stay there, listen to the sound of rain and pretend everything was alright. That her hands weren’t cold, that her chest wasn’t empty. </p>
<p><br/>Someone outside chuckled. No, not outside. Inside the wagon. „Don’t gorge.“ It was Phoebus, talking to someone. Maybe Fifika or Stanka had joined them. There was a confused huff and Phoebus explained slowly: „Don’t eat fast.“</p>
<p><br/>Another huff, this time in protest. </p>
<p><br/>„Don’t make me spoon-feed you. Because I will.“</p>
<p><br/>A defiant „No!“ and slurping sounds filled the tent. </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda was on her feet so fast, her head swam. The voice belonged Quasi. He was still alive! He was talking! He was talking <em>back</em>! Too many emotions crashed down onto her. </p>
<p><br/>Quasimodo was sitting leaned against a pole. In his hands he cradled a bowl he was currently slurping broth from, while staring Phoebus down. He looked terrible, from the hair sticking in every direction, his pale skin, the patchy beard stubble, to the bags under his eyes. But he was alive. </p>
<p><br/>She fell on her knees next to him and hugged him as strong as she dared. He was real. This was real. She couldn’t help but laugh as she pulled away and held his face in her hands. </p>
<p><br/>Quasimodo grinned at her. „Esme!“ He beamed. </p>
<p><br/>„How are you feeling?“ She stroked his forehead. His skin had cooled down, the fever was almost gone. </p>
<p><br/>He grimaced, but ended up saying: „Fine.“</p>
<p>She kissed his brow. In shock he almost dropped the bowl. He stared at her with wide eyes, not knowing how to respond.</p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda didn’t notice, she turned to Phoebus and kissed his lips. „How long have you been up?“</p>
<p><br/>„Maybe an hour? You were deep asleep, we didn’t want to wake you.“</p>
<p><br/>„You should have. I thought-„ She couldn’t bring herself to even think about it now. </p>
<p><br/>„You’re right. I’m sorry.“ </p>
<p><br/>The slurping returned and tore them from their intimate moment. Quasimodo sat there, drinking from his bowl and looking at them. When he had emptied it, he held it out to them. Esmeralda took it and put it aside. </p>
<p><br/><em>Tired</em>. He signed. She nodded in acknowledgment. Though the worst was behind them, there was still a long road ahead. And healing took a lot out of a body. She helped him lay down, mindful of the bandages around his waist and tucked him into the blanket. </p>
<p><br/><em>Sleep</em>. She signed. Quasimodo smiled before quickly falling asleep. </p>
<p><br/>For a while, she sat beside him and softly ran her fingers through his hair. The pain was gone from his face, replaced by nothing but peace and content. He would be ok. He got through the night, now there was hope. </p>
<p><br/>„Did you get the soup?“ She asked Phoebus eventually. </p>
<p><br/>He shook his head. „Asked someone to bring it. I didn’t want to leave him alone.“ </p>
<p><br/>At that she couldn’t help but smile. „Thank you. I’m sure he appreciated it.“</p>
<p><br/>„If he did, he didn’t show it. Only sat there and stared at me while I tried to explain what had happened. I don’t think he understood any of it.“</p>
<p><br/>„Give him time to adjust. This is all new to him.“</p>
<p><br/>Phoebus sighed but nodded. In truth, he would do about anything for Esmeralda, not that she ever needed to know that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stanka joined them a little while later. „I heard your friend is better?“ </p>
<p><br/>„The fever went down, but he’s still very tired.“ Phoebus explained, already propping Quasimodo up to help with the bandages. </p>
<p><br/>The man stirred in his sleep, looking around with confusion. He was not used to a wakeup call like this one. When his gaze fell on Stanka he curled up quickly, hiding his face behind his arms. </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda immediately was beside him, holding his hands and gently removing them from his head. „It’s ok.“ She soothed. When she saw him peeping up at her, she signed <em>Friend</em>. Though he did not seem entirely convinced, he let his arms fall to his sides and looked at the older woman with caution.</p>
<p><br/>„Hello Quasimodo. I am Stanka. Can I look at your wound?“ She smiled gently at him, making sure to speak slowly and clearly. </p>
<p><br/>Quasimodo looked at her for a moment before slowly nodding and tugging at the bandages around his middle. Stanka brushed his hands aside and unwrapped the cloth. Quasi squealed when he saw the gash in his abdomen. With wide eyes he looked at Esmeralda. „Hurt.“ He stated. </p>
<p><br/>She couldn’t help but chuckle at that. „It’s healing. Getting better.“</p>
<p><br/>He nodded and looked down again, watching Stanka clean the wound with care not to cause him any unnecessary pain. When she was done, she applied an ointment and rewrapped the whole thing. Quasimodo watched the ordeal with interest. „Thank you.“ He spoke. </p>
<p><br/>„You’re welcome.“ She replied. He looked confused, tapping his index finger against his chin. „You are welcome.“ Stanka repeated, more slowly, but he still seemed confused. </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda quickly realized he probably had never heard the phrase before, so she tapped his shoulder and signed <em>Fine</em>. At this Quasimodo nodded even though no less puzzled. </p>
<p><br/>Stanka stayed for a few more minutes, making sure all cuts and bruises were taken care of. She tried to hold a conversation with Quasimodo, but he either didn’t hear or understand her. Maybe was even doing it on purpose, as he started drifting back into sleep rather quickly. At this the older woman laughed softly. „He needs a lot of rest. Make sure he’s drinking and eating enough and call for someone should the fever come back.“ With that, she left them to themselves again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next days passed without incidents. The caravan headed further south, making sure not to stop longer than a few nights in one spot, erasing all signs they had ever been there. </p>
<p><br/>Quasimodo slept through most of the days, only awake for meals and small conversations with Esmeralda. She tried to stay with him as much as possible, and if something urgent called her away, she made sure that Phoebus was there. The two of them still didn’t quite get along, but he was a familiar face which was all that Quasimodo needed if he woke from a bad dream. They had left him alone one time and he had almost overturned the entire wagon in his panic to find them. </p>
<p><br/>They had stopped outside a medium sized town and decided to try and earn some money. A handful of beggars and performers left before dawn, Esmeralda among them. They returned at sunset with a meager income, but enough food to last them through the week. After stopping to give Clopin his share, Esmeralda immediately went back to the wagon. </p>
<p><br/>The men were up, sitting across from each other. They didn’t notice her peeking in through the canvas. </p>
<p><br/>Phoebus had a stack of cards in his hands, dividing some between the two of them and setting the rest face down on the ground between them. Quasimodo looked at his cards, put them down in front of him and picked up the stack in the middle. He looked straight at Phoebus as he divided more cards between the two of them. Phoebus picked up his cards and twitched slightly, but didn’t say anything. Esmeralda watched this go back and forth for some time until Phoebus went to pick up the stack again. Quasimodo watched as he put down one card in front of each of them, before saying: „Stop.“ Phoebus put the stack back down. Quasimodo laid his cards in front of him with the front facing up. </p>
<p><br/>Phoebus’ face fell. „How?“ He gaped. </p>
<p><br/>Quasimodo laughed and grabbed the pebbles lying in front of Phoebus, adding them to his pile. He collected the cards strewn between them and started shuffling them, looking at his opponent with a raised eyebrow. „Again?“</p>
<p><br/>„Oh, now you’re in for it!“ Phoebus was flustered, but tried his hardest not to show it.</p>
<p><br/>Before they could start another round Esmeralda knocked on the wooden floor to announce herself. Phoebus looked over to her and Quasi followed his example. Both their faces lit up when they saw her enter. </p>
<p><br/>Phoebus stood up and gave her a hug. „How was it?“</p>
<p><br/>„Exhausting.“ She sighed. „But no one got in trouble and we have food for days now.“ She sat down next to Quasimodo. „What are you playing?“ </p>
<p><br/>„Tuc!“ He explained proudly.</p>
<p><br/>„Truc.“ Phoebus corrected as he sat down with them. </p>
<p><br/>She took the cards from Quasi’s hands and started shuffling them. „One round before dinner.“</p>
<p><br/>„Be careful, he cheats.“ Phoebus took the pebbles and started distributing them between the three of them. </p>
<p><br/>At this the other man gaped. „No cheat! Just good at cards!“</p>
<p><br/>The other two chuckled and they ended up playing two rounds. Esmeralda won the first, Quasi the second. Phoebus sulked until after dinner. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short chapter with the boys :D<br/>I tried researching shaving cream, but I only found sources from either ancient greece or from 18th century onwards. So have this vague non-descript propably not historically accurate shaving soap</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quasimodo was scratching his beard again. He’d done it several times before, but today he just couldn’t seem to stop. Esmeralda had already checked for lice, but hadn’t found anything. Still, he was scratching until she could see the skin underneath redden. <br/>
She softly took his hands from his neck. <em>Stop</em>. She signed firmly. </p>
<p><br/>
<em>Itchy</em>. He signed back before going right back to it, managing to scratch his skin open and daring to be surprised at the blood on his fingers. </p>
<p><br/>
That did it for Esmeralda. She put the socks she was darning to the side and stood up. Stay. She signed and left the wagon. </p>
<p><br/>
Phoebus was just outside the camp, helping with the firewood. His shoulder was almost fully healed, but he tried to stay away from heavy tasks. Thus, he collected the wood that Pov was chopping and put it in neat stacks all around. </p>
<p><br/>
He saw Esmeralda approaching and put the wood in his arms down. They greeted each other with a soft kiss. „Hello my handsome knight, I need your help.“</p>
<p><br/>
„What can I do, my beautiful maiden?“ </p>
<p><br/>
Pov groaned in the background. </p>
<p><br/>
„Quasi is scratching his skin off. Can you please help him shave?“ </p>
<p><br/>
Phoebus looked around. „I’m not done here yet. And I promised Fifika to help with the onions.“</p>
<p><br/>
„I’ll do it for you. You know your way around shaving better.“ </p>
<p><br/>
He grinned slyly. „I can show you some time if you like.“</p>
<p><br/>
„I don’t have a beard, Phoebu-„ She smacked him playfully as she understood. „Some other time. Now go before Quasi disfigures himself.“ </p>
<p><br/>
He laughed and took off. „More than he already is?“ </p>
<p><br/>
„One more word and you will sleep outside tonight!“ She called after him, but chuckled to herself. </p>
<p><br/>
Phoebus stopped by another wagon to collect the shaving supplies. He knocked loudly on their shared wagon before entering. Esmeralda wasn’t exaggerating, Quasimodo definitely had scratched his skin open in a few places. And he was still scratching, even as he looked at him.</p>
<p>Phoebus gave a sigh and climbed in. „Alright, my friend. Time to get rid of the beard.“ He sat down opposite of him and started preparing the soap. Quasimodo looked at the process with interest. Phoebus showed him the finished product. „This.“, he pointed at it, „goes on your face.“ He patted the beard. Though, he wouldn’t call it a beard. A mess, more likely. The growth was uneven, some patches barely had any hair. And into the bargain it was a dirty reddish brown. Some people weren’t meant to have facial hair. </p>
<p><br/>
Quasimodo nodded and held still as Phoebus applied the soap. He tensed a little as he got to his throat, but let him continue without interruption. Finally, Phoebus got out the razor. He held it up so Quasimodo could see. „This is very sharp. Do not move until I’m done.“ The last thing he wanted was to accidentally cut the other man’s throat. He started at the side of his cheek, slowly working down until he met the jawline. Under his guiding hand he felt the other man stiffening with every movement he made with the razor. When he had one cheek finished, he wiped the razor down and started moving on the other. Quasimodo sat there as if petrified. From time-to-time Phoebus felt compelled to make sure he was still breathing. Finally, he felt like the other man might burst from the tension in his muscles. He sat the razor aside and put his hands on his shoulders. „Hey. Relax. I won’t hurt you.“ </p>
<p><br/>
Quasimodo looked up at him and tried to let down his shoulders, but they only stiffened more. Phoebus sighed. He really wished Esmeralda were here now. But she wasn’t and he couldn’t count on her to always be there to care for Quasi. So, he took the others hand and lifted it with an exaggerated deep breath. When he exhaled, he pushed their hands down. Quasi caught on immediately, breathing deeply in time with their hands going up and down. Soon he was a lot more relaxed, even smiling softly. </p>
<p><br/>
Phoebus smiled encouragingly at him. He was caught off guard briefly when Quasi let his head fall forward so their foreheads rested against each other, but choose not to say anything. The man showed puzzling behavior, as he’d discovered over the last days, but whatever he did, he acted out of the depths of his heart. They continued simply breathing with their foreheads touching.</p>
<p><br/>
Suddenly Quasimodo spoke up. „Knife is scary.“ he stammered. </p>
<p><br/>
Ah, so this is why had been so tense. The wound in his body was healing, but the wound in his mind would forever remain. „Knife is scary.“ Phoebus agreed. He wondered if he’d shaved himself before or if that had been another thing that Frollo had entirely controlled. Maybe that’s why he was scared too? The simple act of shaving bringing with it memories of a lifetime of isolation and abuse? He softly caressed the hand he still held in his own. </p>
<p><br/>
Eventually he sat up straight and grabbed the razor again. „Come on, I can’t have you running around with a neckbeard.“ He joked. The real relief came when Quasi let him tilt his chin up and finishing around his neck. Though there still was tenseness in his body, it was a far cry from what had been before. </p>
<p><br/>
Phoebus helped him wash off and applied a creme to the irritated skin. Quasi beamed at him when he was done. „Thank you.“ </p>
<p><br/>
Phoebus suddenly felt a burning inside his chest and he had no idea where it came from. He quickly waved him off and almost fled from the wagon. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Quasimodo’s health returning, he was getting antsy inside the wagon. Many times, Esmeralda or Phoebus had seen him peek through the canvas, longing in his eyes. He wanted to go out, move and climb and run. Once he’d had an entire cathedral as his running ground, now he felt confined to a wagon barely big enough to fit the three of them. But he was scared. Stanka had slowly earned his trust, but everyone else he hid from. </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda knew why. He thought himself too ugly to be seen outside. He was scared others would flee from him. Or even attack him. Both had happened in the past, he was sure it would happen again in the future. </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda sat beside him as they darned his clothes, something he surprisingly already knew how to do. She brought buckets of potatoes to peel, so he could help the community somewhat. Phoebus helped him shave every other day. They had arm wrestling matches and pushup challenges. Some nights they all sat together and played a round or two of cards. They did what they could, but it became obvious what was wrong: He was bored. The second his mind was unoccupied, his eyes drifted to the exit of the caravan. He could deny it all he wanted, they knew. </p>
<p><br/>Thus, one early morning Esmeralda woke him. She wordlessly gave him a cloak and took his hand. „No one is awake. We’re alone.“ She pulled him towards the exit. He stopped, unsure of what to do. He was yearning to leave this room, but fear already crept inside his bones. Esmeralda softly tugged at his hand. „Trust me.“ She comforted. </p>
<p><br/>With a deep breath Quasimodo took a step outside the wagon for the first time in weeks. The sky was dark, only just beginning to grey in the far distance. He looked around intrigued, but didn’t move. Not until Esmeralda once again pulled him along, did he set into motion. First following her meekly, yet quickly gaining confidence and striding beside her. They walked around the big fire pit where everyone gathered for dinner, sneaked around the other wagons and to the outskirts of the camp. </p>
<p><br/>Quasimodo gasped when he saw the forest fully. He let go of Esmeralda’s hand and ran up to the next tree. Patting the bark, the leaves he could reach and suddenly hauling himself into the branches. </p>
<p><br/>„Be careful!“ Esmeralda called after him. </p>
<p><br/>But Quasimodo was already making his way into the treetop. This was what he knew best. Somewhere in the heights, far from the world. This is all he’d ever known. </p>
<p><br/>She saw him climb back down after a few minutes, chest heaving but a big smile plastered on his face. „Up!“ He exclaimed, pointing to the treetop where he’d just come from.</p>
<p><br/>„Yes, that is up. But please be careful. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.“ </p>
<p><br/>He tilted his head in an almost mocking way. He’d done this his whole life, there was almost no way he could hurt himself. But he was grateful for her concern. He remembered vividly how he’d slipped on a beam some years ago when he was still new to the bell tower and split his leg open. Frollo had been furious.</p>
<p><br/>He quickly snapped out of the memory and hugged Esmeralda. „Thank you.“</p>
<p><br/>She chuckled but hugged him back. Though she didn’t know what he was thanking her for, she had found he thanked them for everything. </p>
<p><br/>They walked around through the forest for a while longer before returning to camp. Quasimodo stopped every few steps to point things out to Esmeralda. He was absolutely ecstatic. By the time they made it back to the wagon he fell asleep almost immediately after pulling the blanket over himself. All the excitement and exercise had really tired him out.</p>
<p><br/>Later, Phoebus would pluck leaves from the sleeping man’s hair and shrug to himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The early morning walks became routine. Soon it was Quasimodo that woke them at night. Neither wind nor weather could stop him from exploring the outside world. Every new forest, every new ruin was an entirely new world to him. At some point he didn’t even wake them anymore, he just slipped from the wagon in the earliest hours to appear back just before dawn. Not that Esmeralda and Phoebus minded some private time. Even if it was just to sleep. </p>
<p><br/>The sun was just peeking above the horizon when Phoebus was awoken by chatter outside the wagon. He grumbled and turned around, cuddling closer to Esmeralda. Summer was approaching, but the nights were still cold. The woman in his arm stirred. „Morning.“ She mumbled and sat up. The braid she wore her hair in most of the time had come loose. She shivered in the shift and quickly set to getting dressed. „Is Quasi not back yet?“</p>
<p><br/>Phoebus didn’t move from under the blanket. „Haven’t seen him.“</p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda grumbled. Though the men got along a lot better by now, sometimes she wanted to smack Phoebus for his negligence. </p>
<p><br/>As if hearing her thoughts, he turned around to her. „He’s a grown man. He can take care of himself.“</p>
<p><br/>„A grown man that spent his entire life inside.“ </p>
<p><br/>„You’re not his mother.“</p>
<p><br/>„I wouldn’t have to be if he’d had one!“ She huffed and climbed out of the wagon. </p>
<p><br/>The first people were already up and about, the fire being stoked for another day. Normally Quasi would have been back in the wagon by now. He still was anxious about meeting other people. Esmeralda felt like she should listen to Phoebus and let him be, he was an adult after all. But something inside her screamed to protect him. The poor boy had had a truly terrible experience with strangers. </p>
<p><br/>She rounded a corner and froze. Quasimodo sat on the steps of a wagon with a young man whose name she couldn’t remember. They were signing back and forth, too fast for Esmeralda to understand what their conversation was about. The young man signed something and both laughed. A boy climbed out of the wagon and greeted them before going his way without giving them a second look. A dog trotted over and settled into Quasi’s lap as he pet him. It appeared he’d made some friends during his early morning walks.</p>
<p> <br/>Esmeralda slowly retreated. Maybe she was overbearing, she should give him some space. If he needed her, he always knew where to find her. He was a grown man, after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within days Quasimodo’s morning walks extended to midday and soon he joined them for all meals around the big fire. Though he was still rather skittish and anxious around crowds, he was just as joyful to be up and about. Most of his time he spent with Rye, the young man Esmeralda had seen him with. Rye had been born deaf and their signs were similar, so they could communicate better than with anyone else. Though Esmeralda and Phoebus tried their best to learn from Quasi, for them it was a foreign language, and Quasi was still struggling to formulate full sentences. </p>
<p><br/>Despite all of that, he quickly found his way into the group. Even after his long bed rest, he was still as strong as most men and regaining his strength every day. He helped chopping wood, carrying crates and boxes, delivering bags of food from one end of the camp to the other. Some would still look at him in distrust, but no one spoke of it out loud. Even Clopin was coming around after witnessing the man tearing a log in half. Esmeralda had rolled her eyes at that. Nothing better to impress men than brute strength. To be fair, it had made her weak in the knees too. Not that anyone needed to know that. </p>
<p><br/>The downside was now some started treating him like drudge. They had quickly figured out that if given a direct order, Quasimodo would follow suit, no matter what or when. More than once had Esmeralda had to chase someone from their wagon cause they wanted a crate moved in the middle of the night. The worst part was that Quasimodo knew they were using him. After she’d confronted him, he’d shrugged and said: „Not good for else.“ It tore at her heart that he still thought so little of himself. After that, she made a point to spent more time with him and worked harder on her signs. </p>
<p><br/>In the following weeks he was always busying himself around the camp. Helping out wherever he could, having little conversations with friends. Like the world around them, he was truly coming alive. Esmeralda had thought his smile in the bell tower had been bright, it was nothing compared to see him trotting along carefree though a crowd, with a dog friend on his tail, humming to himself. Every day he stood a little taller, and walked with more confidence. </p>
<p><br/>Some days were still bad days. On those days Quasi hid in the wagon and under the blankets. He would lie there for hours, not speaking, not moving. He would simply stare into nothingness as if waging a war inside his own mind. Though his friends tried their best to comfort him, he wouldn’t budge. Their solution was to leave someone beside him, remind him he wasn’t alone. Though no one dared to say it, they all knew why he would get these moods. A lifetime locked away would forever leave scars. His Master pretending to care, but never in reality. All they could do was stay beside him and listen, should he choose to talk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since I've been asked a couple of times: This story will be updated Fridays, I can't 100% guarantee it, but I'll do my best to keep to the schedule :)</p><p>In this chapter we're dipping a little into smut, but nothing graphic ;) I've also added a little thing about Quasi's parents, it's interesting how he's of romani parentage, but somehow has red hair in most adaptions, there will be a full chapter later</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a hot summers day. Esmeralda, Phoebus and Quasimodo sat in the shade of a tree. In front of them a meadow, behind them the forest in which the camp was hidden. Some days ago their group had split. After an errant into a nearby town they had discovered that they were still wanted men. Word had been sent from Paris that they had tried to assassinate the Archdeacon. Clopin had laughed at that, and then decided that smaller groups would be better. Easier to travel, easier to keep track of everyone, easier to run. Now it was only the three of them, Pov and his wife and Rye with his brother. They had a wagon and two horses, not really enough, but they made due.</p><p>Someone was always up to stand guard and since it was summer, sleeping outside wasn’t a problem. Malina, Pov’s wife, had immense knowledge on foraging and Rye’s brother, Fonso, was light enough to scale every tree and small enough to climb into burrows. For summer and all the way into fall they wouldn’t have worries for sustaining themselves. </p><p><br/>Esmeralda pulled the fichu from her cleavage and wiped some sweat from her brow. They had travelled a long way south since Paris. The weather was hotter than anticipated and it wasn’t even the height of summer yet. Beside her Phoebus was dozing in the grass and Quasi was staring intensely at the vague shadow of a town beyond the meadow. His skin had gotten surprisingly dark over just a few weeks, in stark contrast to the reddish tint his hair was showing after the long time in the sun. For the first time she started to wonder about his parentage. The red hair spoke of white people, but his skin was darker than of any farmworker in France she’d seen. Definitely some mixed races going on.</p><p><br/>He noticed her starting and looked back, tilting his head to the side. <em>What</em>. He signed. </p><p><br/>„Did you ever know your parents?“ She asked before she knew what she was doing.</p><p><br/>He shook his head. „Died when I was little.“</p><p><br/>„I’m sorry.“ She said and put her hand on his shoulder. </p><p><br/>He shrugged. „Didn’t know them. Can’t miss them. Frollo raised me.“ His face was something between a sneer and a smile. He knew the man had been bad to him, but he’d been raised to worship the ground he walked on. That was a hard habit to get rid of. They worked on it, a little at a time.</p><p><br/>Esmeralda huffed. „Bastard.“ </p><p><br/>Beside her Quasimodo maybe nodded, maybe just tilted his head a little. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the sweltering heat of a summer’s afternoon they came across a lake. Fonso had thrown off his clothes and jumped into the water before anyone could stop him. The adults just looked at each other and shrugged. They hadn’t come across any towns for a while and this place was secure enough. Thus, they parked the wagon, secured the horses and prepared camp. </p><p><br/>Rye was the next one to go into the lake. When he passed Quasi, he pulled him by his sleeve. <em>Come</em>. He signed, but Quasi only shook his head. Rye shrugged and joined his brother. </p><p><br/>Suddenly Phoebus stood next to him, stark naked and grinning. „Scared of a little water?“ He teased. </p><p><br/>Quasi huffed in annoyance and looked away. He’d seen enough naked men for the day, thank you very much. Phoebus only laughed at that and walked towards the lake. Quasi turned back just in time to see his muscular back disappear into the water. He suddenly felt himself blushing. This was wrong, he wasn’t supposed to feel this way about men! He wasn’t supposed to feel this way about anyone! </p><p><br/>Before he could spiral any further two arms snaked around him and tugged at the strings of his tunic. Esmeralda had her chin on his shoulder and loosened his collar. Before he fully understood what she was doing, she had pulled the tunic halfway up his torso. He turned beet red and quickly pulled the garment down again. „No!“ He stammered and escaped from her arms. Only to discover she was naked too. Immediately he turned away, his face felt like it was on fire. This was wrong! This was all so wrong!  He was not allowed to see her bare! No one but her husband should ever see her like this! Least of all him, he wasn’t meant for this! How could she be like this? For all the world to see? Without modesty! </p><p><br/>Soft hands on his face tore him back into reality. Esmeralda looked at him gently. „What’s wrong?“</p><p><br/>He tried his hardest to keep his gaze above her neck. „Not allowed.“ He managed to sputter out. </p><p><br/>She gave a little smirk. „Am I supposed to bathe clothed?“ </p><p><br/>„N-No! But not see!“ He fought a losing battle with himself to keep his gaze steady. </p><p><br/>„Did your God not create all of us bare? What sin is there to be as we were made?“</p><p><br/>„Modesty.“ Quasi protested weakly. He did not stop her this time as she pulled the tunic over his head, but kept his eyes firmly locked on the water. He shuddered when she traced the pink scar on his abdomen. Something was happening deep in his gut, a hot bothering feeling that was impossible to ignore. His breath hitched as she undid the lacing to his pants. Hesitantly he looked down at himself and felt the colour drain from his face. It was standing up. Last time this had happened he’d gotten a beating. He drew back immediately, trying to cover himself. <em>Hide</em>, his mind screamed at him, <em>don’t let them see</em>. But suddenly Phoebus stood in front of him, Esmeralda still behind him. He was trapped between them, shrinking into himself, staring at the ground. Someone took hold of his hands gently, but he drew back. This was all so wrong! He deserved a beating for this! „Bad!“ he blurted out, smacking the palm of his hand against his head. Immediately someone took it and held it sturdy. When he looked up in surprise it was Phoebus. </p><p><br/>„It’s ok.“ He soothed. „There’s no need to be ashamed of your body.“ </p><p><br/>Quasi huffed a humorless laugh. All he’d ever known was to be ashamed of his body. Now he was standing between two beautiful people, undressed, and his body was taking control away from him. </p><p><br/>„It’s ok.“ Phoebus repeated, lifting and lowering their joined hands as they’d done before, breathing in tune with the motion. </p><p><br/><em>Sorry</em>. Quasi signed. </p><p><br/>Phoebus smiled gently. „Do you want to go into the water?“ </p><p><br/>He only managed to nod. Whatever it took to get away from full display. Phoebus led him by the hand, Esmeralda behind him. The water was pleasantly cool and soon they were up their waists in the lake. Somewhere further out Rye and his brother were playing. When they noticed them, they swam to join them. Before Rye could stop him, Fonso had reached them and splashed water at them, laughing freely. He got very quiet when faced with three rather unamused adults. </p><p><br/>Rye caught up and kept apologizing, pulling his brother away. That’s when Quasi suddenly chuckled. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on Phoebus’ shoulder, his own shaking in silent laughter. Phoebus and Esmeralda looked at each other and shrugged. Neither were prepared when he suddenly turned and dunked Fonso under water. The boy surfaced and sputtered, then laughed. Soon enough a splash war had broken out, alliances were flexible. </p><p><br/>The sun was starting to set when they emerged from the lake, all looking like drowned rats with spirits higher than the heavens. </p><p><br/>Pov wasn’t very amused when he greeted them back to the camp. „Maybe you can help with dinner now?“ He commented, but only got a very wet hug from Fonso. </p><p><br/>They dried off, got dressed and gathered around the fire where Malina had started a stew. Dinner was passed over comfortable silence, all thoughts of sin and indecency forgotten. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go my lovelies :D<br/>Agnes is Esmeraldas birth name in the book, but since she's of romani parentage in this canon, it's just a fun thing I threw in. She's also only using Phoebus' last name as a cover, they did not get married between chapters ;)<br/>Lastly, Quasi is a disney princess and you can fight me on that</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The small group decided to stay a few more days by the lakeside, since the weather didn’t seem to let up any time soon. Fonso and Rye came back late one night, reporting that there was a city about an hour away. Thus, they decided to earn some money to save. The first days Fonso and Rye went as beggars and when they were almost arrested a few days later, Malina took their place as a fortune teller. So it went, as soon as one got into trouble, another would take their place. Soon it was Esmeralda’s turn. She left early in the morning, kissing Phoebus goodbye and hugging Quasi. </p>
<p><br/>On horseback she made the trip within half an hour. She sneaked an apple from a stand and strolled through the city, getting familiar with the layout. The city was just waking up, the first bakeries opened. Above her the bell tolled. Esmeralda stopped and listened. It was pretty enough, but she’d heard better. Suddenly she had an idea. Finishing the apple and tossing the core she entered the church, fichu draped over her dark hair in an attempt to appease the religious authority. A man in white robes was lighting candles on the altar. <br/>Esmeralda approached with caution. „Excuse me?“</p>
<p><br/>The man turned around. „Yes, my child?“ He eyed her, but didn’t show open distrust. Good enough for her. </p>
<p><br/>„Me and- my brother are passing through and couldn’t help but hear your bells. He enjoys them very much and would like to play them himself, if you would allow, your grace.“ She added a small curtsy, just to make sure. </p>
<p><br/>„And where is your brother? Is he not with you?“</p>
<p><br/>„He is- outside the city. You see, he has been deformed and is ashamed to be seen.“ </p>
<p><br/>The priest nodded thoughtfully. „If this brings his poor soul joy, then I shall not deny it.“ </p>
<p><br/>„Thank you, your grace.“ She placed a kiss on his hand. „We shall be grateful to you.“</p>
<p><br/>„What is your name, my child?“ </p>
<p><br/>„Agnes. Agnes de Châteaupers.“</p>
<p><br/>He nodded solemnly. „I shall see you tonight, Miss de Châteaupers.“ </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda left the church feeling proud of herself. She wandered around the city some more before finding a nice spot by a market place. Warming her muscles with some stretches she pulled the tambourin from her bag and danced the day away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the afternoon passed Esmeralda packed up, purchased a loaf of leftover bread from a bakery and made her way back to the camp, stopping every now and then to make sure no one was following. </p>
<p><br/>Phoebus saw her first and waved. His hands were covered in blood. Apparently he had shot a deer today and now they were preparing the meat for cooking and storage. Quasimodo sat by his side, though he did seem rather queasy about the whole thing. His face lit up when he saw her approaching. </p>
<p><br/>„Hello!“ He called over. </p>
<p><br/>„Good evening.“ Esmeralda called back. She sat her bag down and put the bread in a small chest to keep the insects away. „Did I miss anything?“</p>
<p><br/>„Fonso started a snail collection. Said we could sell them to noblemen at some point.“ Phoebus cut something and handed it to Quasi who turned rather pale, staring at the bloody shape in his hands.</p>
<p><br/>„Whatever do noblemen need snails for?“</p>
<p><br/>„Eating, apparently.“ </p>
<p><br/>She made an involuntary gagging noise. „But they taste horrible!“</p>
<p><br/>This made him stop. „You’ve had snails before?“ </p>
<p><br/>„If you’re hungry enough, everything is food.“</p>
<p> <br/>Quasi in the meantime had washed the bloody blob and put it on a rack they had set up over some coals. It appeared to be a liver. Maybe, she wasn’t so sure. </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda sat next to Phoebus and whispered to him: „I’m taking Quasi into town tonight. The priest said he could ring the bells for tomorrow morning.“ </p>
<p><br/>Phoebus looked at her with a raised eyebrow and handed another blob to the man next to him. „Are you sure this is a good idea? We’re still trying to keep a low profile, aren’t we?“ </p>
<p><br/>„I know, but it will make him so happy.“ </p>
<p><br/>They looked over to Quasi who was none the wiser of their conversation. Phoebus had to admit, he knew how much he missed the bells. Finally he nodded. „You’re right, but please be careful.“ </p>
<p><br/>„I will.“ She gave him a kiss and wandered back to the wagons. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esmeralda woke Quasi up before dawn. <em>Come</em>. She signed. </p>
<p><br/>Though rather confused, he got up and followed her outside. She prepared a horse and helped him up before climbing on herself. Quasi looked at her concerned, but she only smiled at him and signed <em>Trust me</em>.</p>
<p><br/>They arrived at the town while it was still dark. She pulled the hoods over their faces and guided them through the backstreets to the church. Arriving at the door, she knocked three times. For a few minutes nothing happened and Quasi started to get anxious, but then the Priest opened the door and let them inside. „Miss de Châteaupers, I didn’t expect you quite this early.“ He stopped when his gaze fell on Quasimodo. „This is your brother? What a poor creature indeed.“ He led them to the entrance to the bell tower. „Wait here. I shall return shortly with the keys.“</p>
<p><br/>As soon as he was out of eyeshot Quasi hissed: „Why we here?“ He was clearly uncomfortable to be in the city, not to mention inside of a church.</p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda pointed up. „Bells.“ </p>
<p><br/>His eyes grew wide as he understood. „Bells!“ He cheered and took her hands, plastering kisses on them. „Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!“</p>
<p><br/>„You were telling the truth, he seems to be really excited about this.“ The Priest laughed as he joined them again. </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda chuckled. „He is. Thank you again for allowing it.“ </p>
<p><br/>The Priest only nodded and led them up the stairs. Behind him, Quasi was vibrating with anticipation. As soon as he saw the light on top of the tower, he jumped onto the railing and overtook the Priest, running up the steps on all fours. When they arrived at the bell room, he was already up in the rafters, jumping from beam to beam and swinging on ropes. </p>
<p><br/>„Dear God!“ The Priest exclaimed, perhaps starting to regret this favor. „He is a madman!“</p>
<p><br/>„He knows what he’s doing.“ Esmeralda shrugged. She’d seen him scale the outside of the cathedral and climb the highest trees. The man was as sure footed as a mountain goat. </p>
<p><br/>As quickly as he’d climbed up he suddenly was at their side again. „Good bells! Happy bells!“ He beamed. „Happy to ring them when sun up!“ </p>
<p><br/>The hood had slipped. When the Priest saw his face he recoiled, but Quasi didn’t even notice. He walked around the room, testing each rope carefully, letting the bells swing without ringing. Every now and then he would stop and look out to the horizon, as if willing the sun to rise. At some point Esmeralda had to sit him down before he could start scaling the roof for the third time. </p>
<p><br/>At last the sun had risen enough and the Priest gave the signs for the bells. Quasi was on his feet before they could cover their ears.<br/>That morning the bells rang truer and lighter than they ever had. Everyone in the town and outside felt compelled to stop and listen to the music that was ringing through the air. The same bells they had always heard suddenly seemed to come to life, singing with each ring, calling out for all. Their voices filled the morning air, little bells singing hymns of praise and love, big bells singing masses of greatness and glory. Their song lasted for almost an hour and when they were out of breath, a small crowd had gathered on the steps of the church. The Priest had rushed down to greet them, leaving Quasi and Esmeralda alone in the tower.</p>
<p><br/>Quasi swung down on a rope, landing right in front of Esmeralda. His grin was infectious. He was still bouncing up and down like a giddy child.</p>
<p><br/>„You did great!“ She said, louder than necessary over her ringing ears. </p>
<p><br/>He bowed like an artist after a performance. Taking her hands he spun her around in an attempt to dance. They still laughed when he fell over his own feet and they stumbled to the ground, their laughter echoing in the bells above. Esmeralda lay on top of him, still giggling. She brushed some hair out of his face. The first time she’d seen it, she had been frightened. Now she knew it and she didn’t care anymore; she knew what lay beneath and that’s all that mattered. Closing the gap between them she laid her lips on his. It was a short innocent kiss that left her heart hammering. Quasimodo looked at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. He was struggling to say something, but couldn’t grasp any words. At last he trembled: „Phoebus?“</p>
<p><br/>She smiled softly at him. Phoebus knew of her attraction to both of them, they had talked about it many times until deciding to keep their relationship open, should Quasi ever wish to join. „He’s fine.“ She said and gave him another kiss before standing up. „We should go.“ <br/>Flabbergasted Quasi followed her, pausing only briefly to say goodbye to the bells. </p>
<p><br/>Before they could sneak out a side door, the Priest spotted them. „My friends!“ He called. „My friends! Wherever are you off to? The bells sang beautifully, why don’t you return tonight and let them sing the city to sleep?“ </p>
<p><br/>Quasi looked at Esmeralda who signed to him. <em>Bells tonight?</em> In response he nodded enthusiastically. „Yes! Bells!“</p>
<p><br/>„We’ll return at sundown if that’s alright with you.“ </p>
<p><br/>„Of course. You’re welcome whenever!“ The Priest hurried off to the main door again. </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda took that opportunity to tug Quasi along and out of the side door, avoiding the crowd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spent the day in the shade of an orchard, too plagued by the heat to do much of anything, passing a jug of water back and forth every now and then. Esmeralda was weaving a string of daffodils when she noticed Quasi kept looking to her and touching his lips, turning away immediately when he noticed her looking back. </p>
<p><br/>Finally she sighed and scooted closer him, their knees touching. <em>What?</em> She signed. </p>
<p><br/>He opened his mouth and closed it again, looking away embarrassed. Turning his head back to her, he raised two fingers, placing them first on his lips, then carefully on hers. As if he was scared touching her could hurt. </p>
<p><br/>She smiled. „The kiss?“ </p>
<p><br/>„Kiss.“ He repeated, bringing the fingers back to his own lips. Lowering them he looked puzzled. „Why?“ </p>
<p><br/>„Because I like you.“ She caressed his cheek. „And I want to.“ He didn’t flinch away from touches anymore, which Esmeralda counted as a big win.</p>
<p><br/>Quasi looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he grinned and tapped the tip of her nose. „Friend kiss!“ He sang. </p>
<p><br/>This made her laugh. Wether he still didn’t get she was trying to get intimate with him, or he just didn’t dare think of her more than a friend, she didn’t know. For now, all that mattered was this moment. She leaned forward so their foreheads were touching and began humming. Though Quasi couldn’t hear it, he could feel the vibration of her voice when they were close. He closed his eyes, laid his palm across her neck and hummed along. Though he had no sense of rhythm, he liked to try at least. It made him happy.</p>
<p><br/>Soon the sun began to dip toward the horizon and they picked a few peaches for lunch, as well as the leftovers of the bread from yesterday. On their way back into town Quasi managed to make friends with a shabby old dog. He had this way about him that seemed to attract animals wherever they went. A stray cat or dog was one thing, but once a wolf had followed him back to camp. Needless to say the others had not been happy about it. Another time a raccoon had followed him for three days before Fonso managed to chase it away. Sometimes a bird would land close to him, hop about and then fly away again. Phoebus had suggested that he lure deer towards them, so they could have easier dinner. He’d been appalled by that notion and not talked to the other man for almost a week. </p>
<p><br/>Giving the dog a scratch behind the ears, Quasi send him off. Esmeralda watched in awe how the animal trotted away without a single word from either of them. She briefly thought of Djali and wondered where he might’ve ended up. Probably as someone’s dinner. She shuddered. The goat might’ve been a beast to work with, but he surely didn’t deserve such a bad fate. Maybe he’d made an escape from Paris as well and was now grazing on some lovely green hills. She liked this thought a lot more. </p>
<p><br/>When they made their way to the church, a crowd had already gathered. Apparently, word had spread rather quickly to the neighboring towns. They really hadn’t expected this much attention and it made them rather nervous. </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda snuck them through the back alleys, which were luckily deserted. Possibly because of the huge crowd. It didn’t seem like such a bad thing after all. </p>
<p><br/>The Priest let them in through a side door again, a lot more happy to see them this time. „My friends!“ He greeted them. „The people are waiting to hear the bells again! Come! Come!“ He urged. </p>
<p><br/>There was no need to tell Quasi twice, he was already dashing up the stairs before the Priest had finished his sentence. When they joined him in the tower, he was pacing back and forth, wringing his hands. </p>
<p><br/><em>What’s wrong?</em> Esmeralda signed. </p>
<p><br/><em>Bells sad.</em> He signed back, pointing up, but then hesitated and pointed to himself. <em>Sad.</em></p>
<p><br/>She took hold of his hand. <em>Why?</em></p>
<p><br/>„Marie.“ He lamented, looking far into the distance. She surely must feel very betrayed by him ringing other bells. He never said goodbye to her. </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda caressed his cheek and smiled encouragingly. „Think of her. She will know.“ </p>
<p><br/>At this Quasi nodded. „Yes. For Marie.“ He gave a little smile and leaned into her hand. „Good Marie. Waiting home.“ The last word was barely more than a whisper, yet so full of longing. Esmeralda knew he missed Notre Dame. How could he not, given that it was all he’d ever known? The road was her home, stone walls were his. Funny how life lead people together. He allowed himself a moment longer of contemplation, but then tore himself back into reality and looked expectantly at the Priest, who gave him a sign to start and retreated.</p>
<p> <br/>That night the bells sang of sorrow and longing, of love and hope. Of a home far away, a home found anew. There was barely a dry eye around when they concluded their tale. </p>
<p><br/>Quasi looked down from the bell tower, watching the crowd. They were cheering, but he could not hear it. Esmeralda sat next to him, still not comfortable with heights and the way he could sit next to an abyss like that. He jumped a little when she touched his hand. He was smiling through tears. Something had happened. Inside him. Like a puzzle piece that finally fell into place. </p>
<p><br/>He took her hand and put it on his cheek, leaning softly into it. A tear rolled out of his eye. „Esmeralda.“ He said. „I- I-„ He was pulling his hair, a bad habit he had a hard time getting rid off, whenever he was nervous. She soothed him, taking his hand. „I-„ He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss, looking away embarrassed. He knew this was wrong. Wanting something he could never have, someone who could never be his. And still he found it hard to stop himself, the pain in his chest too great to ignore. Was he only born to suffer? To have those he loved torn from him? Was it too foolish to hope? That maybe even a monster as himself could find happiness? </p>
<p><br/>A kiss tore him from his thoughts. Esmeralda pulled back and smiled. And suddenly it didn’t seem so foolish anymore. </p>
<p><br/>Before any words could be said the Priest rejoined them. „My friends! What a wonderful performance! The people loved it! Come! They wish to meet you!“ </p>
<p><br/>At that Quasi paled and vigorously shook his head. A few people he could do, a small group for a while, but the thought of a crowd made it hard for him to breathe. </p>
<p><br/>„I don’t think this is a good idea.“ Esmeralda quickly stepped in. She knew he still had a hard time denying others. Given a few minutes, he would cave and let the Priest take him to the crowd. </p>
<p><br/>But Quasi suddenly stood beside her, straightening as best as he could. „No. Going home.“ He spoke, then took Esmeralda’s hand and walked down the stairs. </p>
<p><br/>They were almost out of the church when the Priest caught up to them. „Wait!“</p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda sighed, but turned around. </p>
<p><br/>He caught his breath for a moment before pulling a pouch from his robes. „The donations today were splendid. I want you to have a share. Perhaps it may help your brother with his- difficulties.“ </p>
<p><br/>She hesitated, but accepted the pouch. „I- Thank you.“ She breathed. If spent carefully, this would last them through the winter.</p>
<p> <br/>„You are always welcome here, my friends.“ He led them to the door and bade farewell with a smile. </p>
<p><br/>They didn’t speak the ride home, Esmeralda’s back pressed to Quasi’s chest as she sang the song of the bells and he hummed along. They held hands the whole way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pov greeted them when they arrived at camp. „I thought we’d have to send a search party for you two.“ He commented. „Hope you had a fun trip?“</p>
<p><br/>„We got paid.“ Esmeralda said, holding out the pouch. </p>
<p><br/>Immediately Pov seemed to brighten. „For ringing bells? Your Hunchback must really be good at that.“ </p>
<p><br/>„Very good bells.“ Quasi added, rather proud of himself. He got off from the horse and helped Esmeralda down. When he pulled his hands from her waist he blushed. </p>
<p><br/>„We miss anything?“ Esmeralda asked, giving him a kiss on the cheek, making him only blush further. </p>
<p><br/>Pov raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. „Nothing out of the ordinary.“</p>
<p><br/>While Quasi led the horse to the wagons, the other two made their way to the rest of the group, gathered around the fire. It was burning low, some fruits roasting over the coals. Esmeralda joined Phoebus and gave him a kiss. </p>
<p><br/>„How did it go?“ He asked, gladly returning the affection. </p>
<p><br/>„Great! The Priest even paid us!“ She shook the pouch, grinning as his eyes grew wide. </p>
<p><br/>He swore under his breath as he took the pouch and started counting the coins. „Either I’ve never heard Quasi truly playing, or these poor people must be starved for some good music.“ Eventually he handed the pouch back to Esmeralda. „We should do this more often! Think of what we could afford! You should talk to the Priest, set up a salary! We could get a house for winter, warm clothes, food!“</p>
<p><br/>„Laying low, remember?“ She cut him off. </p>
<p><br/>He visibly deflated as the dreams of more coins were shattered. „What about a different city?“ He tried. „Where no one knows us.“</p>
<p><br/>„A deformed bellringer who’s leaving a clear trail where he’s been? Are you trying to tempt fate?“</p>
<p><br/>Phoebus sighed. „You’re right. Guess we gotta be careful how to spent that, then.“ </p>
<p><br/>„For now, we’ll keep it. No need to spent on things we can get elsewhere.“ </p>
<p><br/>Quasi joined them, sitting down next to Rye. They soon were deep into conversation, but Esmeralda would notice Quasi kept looking over to her. He still seemed unsure how to behave with Phoebus around. With her, he was getting rather affectionate, seeking her company and soft touches whenever possible. She’d even seen him seek comfort from Phoebus. There was something unspoken between them. But the second all three of them were in the same space, Quasi would get uncomfortable, immediately retreating and acting like nothing had happened. Ever since the first day at the lake, they’d tried to make him more comfortable with his body. Nothing too intense, he’d had a panic attack over an erection after all. He was in no shape or form ready for exploring sexuality. So they stuck to cuddles, touches above the waist and kisses on the head and cheek. Something he apparently had interpreted as friend stuff up until now. </p>
<p><br/>That night they made it a point to sleep with him in their middle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends! Not much to note here, but I wanted to say Thank you to all the Comments and Kudos! You guys are making my day :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning they decided to keep moving. After Esmeralda told them how big a commotion they had caused, they deemed it too risky to stay. Thus, they packed up, filled the fire pit with dirt and harnessed the horses to the wagon to set out eastbound. The summer heat had turned muggy, the sky filled with fine clouds. Malina kept an eye on the horizon, shaking her head now and then, mumbling about the weather. </p>
<p><br/>The next day the storm hit them. They had made camp in a dense forest, sheltering them from the worst of the winds and rain. It started with deep gray clouds overhead and a rumble from far away. The men secured the horses and whatever they couldn’t take inside the wagon. Just a few minutes after, the rain started beating down on them as if the skies had opened up to swallow the earth whole. They huddled together inside the wagon. Fonso flinched whenever there was thunder and lightning. Rye did his best to calm him, but eventually let Malina take him in her arms. Quasi was praying silently, his eyes to the canvas above. He prayed a lot. A lot more than Phoebus anyway. Then again, he’d been raised inside a church, by a Priest.</p>
<p><br/>„Why do you pray?“ Pov asked suddenly.</p>
<p><br/>That threw Quasi out of it completely. He blinked at him a couple times, then scratched his head. „Talk to God.“ He responded eventually.</p>
<p><br/>„But why? Not like he answers.“ </p>
<p><br/>„He answers! Just not talking.“ </p>
<p><br/>Now it was Pov’s turn to frown. „Then how?“</p>
<p><br/>„Through people. Or signs. Or weather.“ He pointed up. „Angry.“</p>
<p> <br/>That made Phoebus chuckle. „God doesn’t care. Hasn’t for a couple hundred years.“ He almost expected Quasi to get mad at that, but he only shrugged. </p>
<p><br/>„Pray or bad things.“ He explained.</p>
<p> <br/>„Well, you’ve prayed every day and we still got a thunderstorm, how do you explain that?“ Pov questioned.</p>
<p> <br/>Quasi tilted his head at him, taking a moment to figure out the long sentence. „No, pray or bad things like- like hungry. Bad things to Person, not everyone.“ </p>
<p><br/>At that Esmeralda piped up. „Don’t tell me he made you pray.“</p>
<p><br/>„No! Not forced. Pray, then eat.“ </p>
<p><br/>She gritted her teeth. „He didn’t let you eat unless you prayed?“ </p>
<p><br/>He shook his head. „Always pray, then eat.“ </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda huffed. As much progress as they made, Quasi still couldn’t see the full extent of how Frollo had abused him. He knew the beatings were bad, he knew the isolation was bad, but he still didn’t grasp how bad the lying and manipulation had been. Stories like this made her shudder, imagining what else he’d done that Quasi didn’t tell them.</p>
<p><br/>A loud thunder rumbled outside and Fonso whimpered. Malina stroked his hair and began to sing. A song in a language foreign to their ears. Slowly Quasi leaned against Esmeralda, resting his chin on her shoulder and squeezing her hand softly. He smiled when he felt her squeeze back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The storm lasted through the day and into the night. When they emerged from the wagon the next morning, the forest was in devastation. Branches littered the ground, a few trees had buckled, some even been uprooted. Luckily, all the horses were still there, tied safely to the wagon. They had to toss some provisions that had gotten wet and moldy. </p>
<p><br/>Next was clearing the path so they could get the wagon out of the forest. Phoebus took control of the operation immediately, assigning tasks and handing out tools. Pulling the branches off the trail, chopping the trees that blocked the path. It took them all day, and in the end, they decided to stay another night there. No use getting on the road now that everyone was exhausted and the day was ending. </p>
<p><br/>Malina started a small fire with whatever firewood they could find. Just enough to warm up some smoked meat and fend off the worst of the chill the storm had brought. When the sun set, they once again huddled into the wagon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Well, it’s stuck.“ Phoebus concluded, staring the wagon down. More precisely, the back wheels that were sunk halfway into the mud. The had already harnessed the horses, but they barely got the wagon to move. </p>
<p><br/>„So what do we do now?“ Fonso asked, sitting on the back with his legs swinging. </p>
<p><br/>Phoebus grumbled. „We need help. Stronger horses.“ He sighed. „I have no idea where the next town is.“ </p>
<p><br/>„I could take a horse and try to find one.“ Fonso offered, grinning. He just wanted an excuse to go riding and Phoebus was almost tempted to just let him. Immediately Rye’s brother instincts were triggered and he came over, signing furiously. Fonso huffed and jumped from the wagon, sending mud flying everywhere. </p>
<p><br/>„Still nothing?“ Esmeralda joined them, placing the water skins she’d just refilled at a nearby stream into the wagon. Quasi followed behind her, loaded with the skins she couldn’t carry. He too put them inside the wagon and joined them. </p>
<p><br/>„It’s stuck.“ Phoebus repeated. </p>
<p><br/>„Let me.“ Quasi was trotting to the wagon. </p>
<p><br/>Phoebus groaned. „It is stuck!“ He called after him, loud enough that he at least knew he was talking. „Pov and I already tried, it’s no use.“</p>
<p><br/>Quasi had placed his hands under the boards of the wagon, planted his feet firmly in the mud and began lifting. Phoebus rolled his eyes and held up his hands exasperated, turning to Esmeralda. „I swear, sometimes he chooses not to understan-„</p>
<p><br/>The wagon was creaking. Everyone immediately turned. Quasi was straining, chest heaving, but the wagon was moving. </p>
<p><br/>Phoebus leapt into action. Giving the horse closest to him a firm slap on the backside, spurring them on to once again pull. The wagon was shifting, slowly moving forward until it suddenly sprang free, jolting down the path a few paces before coming to a stop again.</p>
<p>Everyone was silent for a moment, then Fonso cheered and ran after the wagon. </p>
<p><br/>„I’ve never been so attracted to anyone in my life.“ Phoebus mumbled.</p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda only gave an affirming noise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First part is pure self indulgence and fluff :D<br/>Second part is a little smut, only making out and nothing too graphic, also content warning for a panic attack, so read at your own risk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In all honesty, Esmeralda thought it would take Quasi longer to find one of her monthly rags. Not because he was snooping around, but because she had basically no sense of modesty. Something a lot of men liked to point out. Not that it ever bothered her. </p><p><br/>She was sitting on the back of the wagon when Quasi came rushing toward her. He was panicked and for a moment she thought someone had died. But then she noticed him clutching a bloodstained rag she recognized. </p><p><br/>It took her a moment to calm him down enough to talk. „Quasi, Quasi, look at me. What’s wrong?“</p><p><br/>He waved the rag. „Hurt!“ </p><p><br/>She sighed. Of course he didn’t know. This was going to be a fun conversation. „I am not hurt.“ She said firmly.</p><p><br/>He looked at her with big eyes, to the rag and back to her. „Blood.“ He stated. </p><p><br/>Holding his chin so his gaze was fixed on her lips she explained: „I am a woman. Women bleed every few weeks.“ This did nothing to help, he was getting ready to panic again, probably thinking she was hiding a wound. „I am not hurt. It’s normal. It’s a sign we’re healthy.“ </p><p><br/>Quasi looked horrified. „Why?“</p><p><br/>She shrugged. „That’s just how it is.“ </p><p><br/>He looked at the rag and slowly handed it to her. „Why?“</p><p><br/>„Oh, this is like a bandage to hold the blood. It’s to tie around the waist.“</p><p><br/>He frowned. „Like baby?“</p><p><br/>That made her laugh. „A little. Except it’s only for the blood.“</p><p><br/>Quasi nodded thoughtfully, then suddenly his eyes got wide. „You bleed <em>there</em>?“</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The nights were soon getting colder and they decided to spent some of the saved money on blankets. Sleeping in one wagon with two couples and a pair of siblings was impossible, there was no privacy. And sneaking off into the bushes was barely an option as the ground got too cold. Thus, blankets. </p><p><br/>Esmeralda and Phoebus lay on a blanket with Quasi in their middle. They were looking up at the stars, connecting them with invisible lines that followed their fingers as they traced them across the canopy. It was getting late, but no one was tired yet. Malina and Pov had claimed the wagon for the night and Rye was up for sentry duty with his brother. </p><p><br/>Quasi was sprawled out, content like a cat in the sunlight. He was getting comfortable with the affection he was receiving from the people by his side, they had shown him time and time again that they wanted to be close to him, that they wanted his affection too. </p><p><br/>Esmeralda propped herself up on her elbow and traced along his brow, then leaned in to give him a kiss. This time, it wasn’t a peck on the lips like normally. She lingered, moving her lips with a little pressure. Slowly she felt Quasi respond, his own lips moving like hers, pushing back. She used this moment to pull away, smiling down at the man beside her. He reached out and caressed her neck, tugging her down again for another kiss. It felt so good to him, it ignited a burning feeling in his gut that made him want to go on with this forever. </p><p><br/>Something began tugging on the strings to his tunic and a hand found its way under it. Too big to be a woman’s hand, Quasi noted absentminded, so it must belong to Phoebus. At that moment Esmeralda pulled away to straddle his hips before pushing their lips together again. A moan escaped his throat as Phoebus’ hand found a nipple. His own hands held Esmeralda’s waist, slowly trailing up and down. </p><p><br/>He felt hot, way too hot for the weather. As if reading his thoughts, his tunic was suddenly gone, leaving him bare chested. Esmeralda’s kissed trailed downwards, along his jaw, down to his neck. His leg twitched. Phoebus meanwhile was caressing his arms, massaging the muscles there. </p><p><br/>Esmeralda began rocking her hips against him, noticing with satisfaction that he was growing hard underneath her. Her kisses lingered on his neck, sucking and biting on the skin. </p><p><br/>Quasi gave another moan. A hand found its way to his crotch, massaging him through the fabric. He could only feel the fire inside burn brighter. <em>Fire! Fire! Smoke and flame! Esmeralda!</em> </p><p><br/>Suddenly he couldn’t breathe. He gripped the fabric under his hands tightly, holding desperately as if it could save him from drowning.</p><p>
  <em>Useless!</em>
</p><p>The weight from his hips was gone and he was hauled up to sit. There were voices. Someone was talking to him, but he couldn’t hear. He gasped for air as if his neck was bound. <em>Fire! The city on fire!</em> He was chocking on the smoke. Someone was holding him. <em>Sound the alarm!</em> A hand in front of him. It was going up and down. He knew this. Instinctually he began breathing to the rhythm of the hand. Up and down. In and out. It was his own hand. Guided by another. Up and down. In and out. His vision was swimming, his head felt light. A hand on his cheek. A gentle face. </p><p><br/>„It’s ok. Just breathe.“ Esmeralda soothed him, caressing his cheek. She smiled when his eyes focused on her. „There you are. Are you alright?“</p><p><br/>He wanted to nod, but then shook his head. This wasn’t right. None of this was right. He hit his head with his palm before a strong hand stopped him. „Wrong.“ He blurted, tearing himself free and staggering a few feet away. „Bad! Wrong!“ He was hitting himself again.</p><p><br/>Phoebus quickly stood up and followed him with his hands raised. „Quasi, it’s ok.“ He spoke clearly. </p><p><br/>The other man stopped and looked at him in surprise. </p><p><br/>„It’s ok.“ he repeated, turning his palms up in, holding them out to him. „You’re ok. No one’s gonna hurt you.“</p><p><br/>Quasi had hunched over, making himself small, protecting his head. Phoebus felt a bitter taste on his tongue. He knew exactly what this position meant. Submission, cowering. He’d seen it all too often but for the first time it made him furious. How he wished he could march back to Paris and set someone on fire. Of course he’d known that Frollo wasn’t above beatings, of course he’d seen Quasi cower before, but suddenly everything added up and it was too much. </p><p><br/>Phoebus had to control his own breathing. Quasi was too young to know such misery, too gentle to have been treated the way he did. He slowly approached him, arms raised and palms up in a gesture of good will. Quasi eyed him, then fell into his arms and started weeping. Phoebus held him softly, caressing his hair and humming to him. </p><p><br/>Eventually all tears had dried and Quasi slowly detached himself. „Sorry.“ He said, eyes cast to the ground. </p><p><br/>Phoebus led him back to the blanket and sat him down between him and Esmeralda. They said in silence for a while longer until she tapped his shoulder to get his attention. „Did we do something you don’t want?“ </p><p><br/>Quasi thought for a moment, then shook his head. </p><p><br/>„Then what is it?“ She implored.</p><p><br/>„It wrong.“ He shook his head again. „But it felt good. Why?“ Startled by his own admission he looked at her as if she had all the answers.</p><p><br/>Esmeralda caressed his hair. „It’s only wrong if you don’t want it.“ She knew this was his lifetime of chastity and viewing anything remotely sexual as sin talking. It was clear he wanted more, wanted to explore what else there was, but his own perceived guilt held him back. He had internalized all he’d been taught and it made her sick. „No one is forcing you to do anything. What do you want?“ </p><p><br/>He was taken aback by that question. No one had ever asked him what he wanted. Usually people told him what to do or he just trotted along. The sudden possibilities made him speechless. „Kiss.“ he concluded eventually. </p><p><br/>Esmeralda chuckled and gave him a kiss. Then Phoebus gave him a kiss. Cuddled together they laid back down on the blanket and watched the stars for a while longer before falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to the first smut! (that means explicit sexual content)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was once again shaving day. Quasi had informed Phoebus that his stubble was getting itchy, so the two men headed down to a nearby river to wash and shave. By now Quasi was comfortable with Phoebus touching and guiding his head, even trusting him enough to close his eyes as the other man literally held a razor to his neck. Soon Quasi was liberated from the stubborn beginnings of a beard and walked to the river to wash the remaining soap off. </p><p><br/>Phoebus joined him and admired his work. „Much better.“ He commented. </p><p><br/>At that Quasi smiled and stood up to give him a kiss. „Thank you.“ </p><p><br/>„You’re very welcome.“ He grinned slyly, folding his hands behind the others back. </p><p><br/>Quasi blushed as Phoebus leaned forward and nibbled on his earlobe. His hands wandered downward until he had a firm grip of the others butt. Quasi let out a little squeal as Phoebus squeezed, which made him laugh. He’d instigated similar situations over the past weeks and in truth he was getting frustrated. Quasi would engage in making out and some foreplay, but then stop him. Of course, it was within his right to set boundaries and Phoebus had to respect a clear No. However, whenever they would break it off, he wanted to scream. Even sex with Esmeralda didn’t help anymore to vent off that frustration. As beautiful as her soft skin and curves were, he longed for strong muscles and a hairy chest. The very same he had pressed against his own right now. </p><p><br/>Quasi looked around and when he was satisfied they were alone, he took his tunic off. „I want to try.“ He said after a moment of looking around.</p><p><br/>Phoebus felt like cheering to the heavens. He wasted no time ravishing the other man with kisses, trailing along his jaw, down his neck, over the shoulders, leaving sloppy love bites along the way. His hands held his sides, just below the chest, with his thumbs teasing the nipples every now and again. Phoebus stopped briefly to nuzzle the scar in his abdomen, peppering a hundred tiny kisses on it. Thanking whatever entity listened for his life. </p><p><br/>Quasi’s hands grabbed a nearby tree as Phoebus descended further. Lower and lower on the trail below his navel. Unwillingly he groaned deeply. </p><p><br/>At that Phoebus grinned, let his hand glide down his sides and hooked some fingers into the waistband. He got on his knees and looked up at Quasi. The other man was already deeply blushing, steadying himself on the tree behind him. Phoebus waited a moment for Quasi to look at him, then he asked: „Ready?“ </p><p><br/>Quasi nodded. Phoebus smirked and undid the lacing to the other’s pants. With every accidental brush with his hand, he heard him suck in a breath. It sounded like music to his ears. Soon enough the erection sprang free from the fabric and Phoebus got right on to it. He held the other’s hips steady and took a mouth full. In hindsight, he probably could have drawn it out a little longer, just to hear more of those delicious sounds from Quasi’s lips, but he felt like a man parched. </p><p><br/>In the end it took barely more than a few minutes to make Quasi come undone. Whimpering and panting he spilled into Phoebus’ mouth who drank up every little drop until his thirst was quenched. </p><p><br/>„Need… sit…“ Quasi stammered, already sliding down to the ground. He looked rather ridiculous, with his beet red face and his pants around the knees, sitting on the ground with a naked butt. </p><p><br/>Phoebus chuckled and kissed his forehead. „You ok?“ </p><p><br/>Still catching his breath, he nodded. </p><p><br/>„You like it?“ Phoebus sat down next to him, his own erection now painfully obvious. </p><p><br/>Quasi only nodded again. Apparently he’d lost all words. Phoebus felt rather proud of that. He grimaced and undid his own trousers, eager to finish himself. A hand joined his own and soon enough he felt the orgasm tear through him. It felt heavenly. He took a few minutes before walking to the river on shaky knees to clean himself up. </p><p><br/>When they returned to camp Malina greeted them with a raised eyebrow. </p><p><br/>„We… wash.“ Quasi tried to explain, his face growing red at an alarming rate.</p><p><br/>She waved it off. „We heard.“ Across from her Esmeralda fell off a tree trunk laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malina led them to a secure spot where they could spend the colder months. Gypsies had hidden communities and secure hideaways all over the continent. Most preferred cities where they could hide in plain sight and mingle with others, but every now and again they had to get away from the public. </p><p><br/>It was a loosely woven community of wagons, tents and cabins, commonly referred to as <em>The Pines</em>, for the dense forest it was hidden in. All under the protecting hand of their chief, a woman by the name of Asena. Esmeralda dropped in on her to negotiate the terms of their stay. Though they were hospitable and did all they could to help others, nothing was for free. </p><p><br/>Esmeralda knocked on the door to the wagon and waited until she heard someone call from inside: „Come in!“ </p><p><br/>She stepped inside and closed the door quickly, locking out the evening chill. The wagon was clad in all manners of furs and fabrics, doubling as a parlor as well as a living space. Asena was sat in a deep chair, nursing a cup of something hot. „I heard there were new people, didn’t expect you to show up so soon.“ She was a woman around fifty with thin silver hair braided into a bun. Her face was wrinkly, her hands boney. Her eyes spoke of a full life. </p><p><br/>„Didn’t want to keep you waiting.“ Esmeralda sat down opposite from her in an offered chair.</p><p><br/>„What’s your name?“ </p><p><br/>„Esmeralda.“</p><p><br/>Asena nodded her head. „I have heard of you. The girl that set Paris aflame.“ </p><p><br/>She grit her teeth. „I never did that.“</p><p><br/>At that, Asena laughed. „Don’t fret, my dear. How many people are in your party?“</p><p><br/>„We are seven in total. One of us is under sixteen winters.“ </p><p><br/>„A child!“ She smiled. „They will find good friends here. Many children this year.“ Her smiled turned sad for a moment, but she quickly piped up again. „What can you offer?“</p><p><br/>„We have a former soldier with us, an herbalist and good funds. All of us are healthy and can work hard.“</p><p><br/>„I heard there’s a cripple with you?“</p><p><br/>Esmeralda bit down a huff. „He is not able bodied, that is true, but he is very strong and eager to help however he can.“ </p><p><br/>Asena looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. „How long do you plan to stay?“</p><p><br/>„Until spring, then we might head to the sea.“</p><p> <br/>„I see, I see.“ She joked. „I will come visit you tomorrow, we can discuss things further from there.“</p><p><br/>With a nod Esmeralda stood up and left the wagon, hurrying back to their fire. Pov, Malina and Fonso had joined the big bonfire while Rye, Phoebus and Quasi had stayed behind. It was a miracle they had even gotten Quasi out of the wagon at the sight of all these strangers. They were playing a card game which Quasi appeared to be winning. He waved excitedly when he saw her approaching. </p><p><br/>„So?“ Phoebus asked as she sat down.</p><p><br/>„Asena will see us tomorrow. But we haven’t been chased away yet, so that’s good.“ She gave each of her boys a kiss and Rye a smack on the head when he tried to get one too. „Any news from your side?“</p><p><br/>„Pov found a cousin of his. Don’t expect them back tonight.“ Phoebus put some cards on the middle stack. Quasi followed suit by throwing all his cards down. Both Phoebus and Rye groaned in frustration. Esmeralda laughed and gave the winner another kiss. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Pov and Malina barely moved from under their blankets as Asena showed up. They just lifted their heads and waved at her slightly when she peeked inside. She gave the wagon a few loud knocks, grinning in delight at the anguished groans from inside. „I never understood the need for so much alcohol.“ She stated before walking to the rest of the group.</p><p><br/>Asena looked Fonso over before sending him to play with the other children. She was very impressed by Phoebus and happy enough with Rye. When she stopped in front of Esmeralda she looked around: „Where’s your cripple?“</p><p><br/>„He is… very shy around strangers.“ Phoebus explained. </p><p><br/>„If he’s to stay, we can’t be strangers. Tell him to come out.“</p><p><br/>The group looked at each other uncomfortably, then Esmeralda disappeared behind their wagon and slowly led Quasi to the rest of the group. He had his hood up, hunched down to make himself small. Only briefly he glanced up at Asena, immediately averting his gaze as he saw her looking at him. </p><p><br/>Asena clicked her tongue. „My, my, they weren’t exaggerating. He is one ugly bastard.“ She laughed, but only received angry glares. „Take off that thing, let me see your face.“</p><p><br/>Esmeralda knelt down next to him, gesturing at him to take off the hood. „He has a hard time hearing.“ She explained. Quasi did as he was told only hesitantly. </p><p><br/>Asena frowned. She took a couple steps toward him, looking him over intrigued. Suddenly she gasped. It wasn’t horrified, it wasn’t frightened, it wasn’t disgusted. The gasp was genuine surprise. Asena had her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. She reached out a hand. „You- you-„ She quaked. „You’re Florika’s boy!“ </p><p><br/>Everyone looked around in surprise. Quasi leaned his head to the side. „Florika?“ He repeated.</p><p><br/>Asena softly touched his cheeks. „We all thought you perished with Jehan.“ </p><p><br/>At that name Quasi too looked surprised. „My father?“</p><p> <br/>„What is going on?“ Phoebus whispered.</p><p><br/>„I have no idea.“ Esmeralda whispered back. </p><p><br/>Rye was generally confused. </p><p><br/>Asena began to weep, pulling Quasi in a hug. „Oh Finch, had we known! We’d looked for you! Please forgive us.“</p><p><br/>Quasi hesitantly pat her back until she pulled away. „You knew my father?“ He asked.</p><p><br/>„Of course I knew Jehan! Such a handsome young man. Oh, you look so much like him! I see it now!“</p><p><br/>Esmeralda felt obliged to step in at that point. „Your father was a gypsy?“ She asked Quasi who still seemed rather overwhelmed with the whole situation.</p><p><br/>Asena answered in his stead. „Oh no! Jehan was no gypsy. He lived with us for a while, but he was french. Rather high born if I remember correctly.“</p><p><br/>„Then how did he end up with the gypsies?“ Phoebus couldn’t help but ask and quickly earned a jab in the ribs from Esmeralda. </p><p><br/>Asena laughed. „You better sit down if you want to hear the whole thing. A story for the ages, these two. Jehan and Florika. It began some years ago when we were in Paris. She was a wild thing, my sister Florika, dancing and singing in the street all day long. Got into trouble more times than not, she’d pull faces at the soldiers even when running from them. A beauty she was, left a streak of broken hearts behind wherever she went.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh boy, this chapter was supposed to be a "Hey, these are your parents, this is how they met and ended up having you" and it became... this. Since I'm mostly following stage musical canon, Quasi's parents are Florika, a romani, and Jehan, Frollo's younger brother and a frenchman, making him mixed race </p><p>CW: This chapter includes mild sexual content, sexual assault, violence, miscarriages, childbirth, discussion of euthanasia and character death<br/>Please read with caution</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The young woman laughed as she leapt over a wall, narrowly escaping the soldiers on her heels. She landed sure footed on the stone path and ran down the street, losing her pursuers in the crowd. A man walked into her path and she yelled an obscenity at him as she pushed him out of the way. She could hear him cursing after her. Still, she kept on running.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Once she felt safe enough she ducked into an alley and pulled a lump of bread out of her pocket. Such a big fuss about some old bread. She rolled her eyes as she devoured every last crumb. Then she counted the coins she had snuck with. Should be enough for a few tankards of beer tonight, she asserted satisfied. Maybe even a hot meal. A pretty young woman walked past her. Or two. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The tavern was crowded, as it was every night. Florika had helped out with the cleaning and earned leftovers from the roast of the day before. Just as she was about to dig in, a man slammed his hand on the table in front of her. „You!“ He boomed accusatory. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Florika looked up at him unimpressed. „I am eating.“ She stated.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„You pushed me today! Made me tear my pants!“ He pointed to the newly (and badly) mended knee of his pants. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Oh yes, she remembered. „You were in my way.“ She shrugged. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>The man didn’t seem very happy with that answer. „I demand compensation.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>She looked him up and down. If he decided to fight, she could take him. „What you want, a kiss?“</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>What she didn’t expect was him suddenly grinning. „I’ll take you up on that.“ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>„What’s your name?“ Florika asked as she pushed him onto the bed. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Jehan.“ The naked man replied. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They laid next to each other, staring at the ceiling. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Compensated enough?“ Florika broke their silence.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„I don’t know, I think I need to see you again tomorrow to discuss further payment.“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> „Gotta warn you, she’s a heartbreaker.“ Florika’s sister told Jehan as they watched her dance. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>He only hummed, but didn’t listen. Somewhere he knew this would end badly for him, yet being with her was so intoxicating. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They sat by a fire, sharing a bottle of wine Jehan had snuck with him. He was once again complaining about his brother. „And one day he will rot away in that chamber!“ He declared, already tipsy.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„What a stuck up idiot. He needs to get laid.“ Florika agreed, taking a sip from the bottle.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Jehan gasped and tugged on her shirt. „You should do it!“</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„That is the worst idea ever. I love it!“ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Florika watched somber as Jehan passed through the doorframe, the door slamming shut behind him. All he had was the clothes on his back and whatever he carried in the small bag slung across his shoulder. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Fine!“ He yelled at the building. „I don’t need this! I don’t need you!“ For good measure he threw a stone that bounced off the walls. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Jehan, I-„ She approached him carefully. This was never meant to happen. She felt guilty.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>The man brushed past her, mumbling curses under his breath. She followed him in silence until they sat by the river. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„I don’t know where to go.“ Jehan admitted. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Come with me.“ Florika offered immediately. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Their kiss was the only answer they needed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Finding work wasn’t hard. Keeping it was another thing entirely. Some tried to give them the benefit of the doubt, most just announced they needn’t bother showing up anymore. Once they had worked their way through all the taverns and brothels in Paris, they moved on to the next city. On and on it went, working however long they were tolerated; a gypsy and a stray, unmarried yet sharing a bed each night. </em><br/>
<em>They were convinced all they needed was each other. They slept under the stars whenever they could, sneaked into barns and stables if not. With their little earnings they bought their food, worked for it if possible. It was enough to keep them afloat, yet it was never easy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Within the year Florika’s belly began to swell. They were excited, worked longer and harder, saving money, staying out of trouble for once. Doing all they could. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>It wasn’t enough in the end. Jehan returned to their small room one day to find her weeping over bloodied sheets. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>They moved on the next day, desperate to leave the last weeks behind them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>„I heard there’s a festival about two days from here happening soon. We should go.“ Jehan chewed on a hard piece of bread. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Florika shrugged and pulled the blanket around her tighter. They hadn’t spoken a lot in the past days, barely getting by.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Maybe your sister will be there. Didn’t she want to head east too?“ Jehan tried again. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Again Florika shrugged, but at least looked at him. „I’d like to see her.“ She finally said. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>At that he smiled and put an arm around her. „Then we’ll see her! I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you too.“</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„What about your brother?“</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>The question caught Jehan off guard. „He can rot in hell for all I care.“ He sneered. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Maybe you should go back. He can offer you a better life.“</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„And leave you behind?“ He kissed her temple. „Never.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>That brought at least a small smile to her lips. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>„Wow, this beer is shit.“ Jehan stared into his jug. Somehow it was empty again.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>The bartender sneered at him.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„No, no, no! The worst beer was the one in that tavern in-„ Florika blinked at the counter. „That city by the ocean! You know, the one with the asshole landlord.“</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Every landlord is an asshole.“ Jehan ordered another round. The bartender only placed the jugs in front of them after he had paid upfront.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„The one with the pet lizard.“ Florika supplied.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Jehan frowned, one eyelid twitching in concentration. He was too drunk for this.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Florika drowned her beer. „Whatever, it’s alcohol.“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Florika began to dance again. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Jehan would sit close by and smile lovingly at her. Soon she would smile back whenever she saw it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It happened again when they were in the middle of the mountains on a hot summer’s day. Jehan felt ready for the ground to open up and swallow him whole, but all he could do was hold her as she wailed. They later would clean away the blood in silence and move on. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>They held each other through many sleepless nights.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>„Maybe it’s not supposed to be.“ Florika mused one early morning. Neither had had a full nights sleep for weeks. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Do you want it?“ Jehan asked.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„I don’t even know anymore.“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Despite all the tragedy, they always had each other. They married in the spring. Not by church or law, but by Florika’s tradition. For the first time in months both were happy. They danced and drank and laughed the night away with friends and family. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>For a while they stayed in the community, but soon the open road called for them again and they departed. The scars only bound them tighter to each other. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jehan learned to dance alongside her, learned to play for her. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Somewhere along the way they had picked up a dog. Jehan named it Claude. Florika laughed at that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They sat on a beach, staring into the vast ocean. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„You think there’s something on the other side?“ Florika asked, Claude lying next to her in the sand.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„I think we once learned something about that. I don’t remember.“ Jehan turned to her and smiled. „Besides, I don’t care. My whole world is right here.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Florika groaned, but gladly reciprocated his kiss. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>One day they found themselves in the outskirts of Paris. Jehan stared darkly into the distance where he could hear the bells. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Wanna go vandalize it?“ Florika asked.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Nah, we’ll be in jail before we can run. Too well protected.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Florika shrugged and picked up a stone, hurling it towards the city. „Get fucked!“ She screamed. The stone landed not far from them, startling a sheep. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Jehan laughed and threw a stone as well, yelling obscenities. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>They were chased away by a farmer, running together, holding hands and laughing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A man tried to grope Florika when she danced in a tavern one night. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Jehan broke his nose.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When Florika began to throw up again she cried for hours. „I can’t do this. Not again.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„I know, darling, I know.“ Was all Jehan could say and hold her. Not like they had much of a choice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>„I want to see Asena.“ Florika said one night as they lay together, the child in her belly barely a bump. „She’ll be in the Pines. Always is during this time of the year.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„I don’t think she likes me.“ Jehan grimaced.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„She’s your extended family now, better start getting used to it.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Jehan hummed and stroked her hair. „I like my immediate family better.“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They arrived a few weeks after. Snow had begun to fall some days ago and they were immediately ushered into a wagon to warm up. As they rubbed the feeling back into their toes and fingers, Asena joined them. She gave Florika a long hug and Jehan a welcoming nod. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„How far are you?“ She asked over a bowl of soup.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„About five months.“ Florika looked down, caressing her belly. „Further than the other times.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Asena nodded. „That’s good, that’s a good sign. We have a midwife staying for a while, she can check you over, if you like.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>She had barely finished the sentence when Florika and Jehan began to nod furiously. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>„Your baby seems to be doing fine.“ The midwife concluded. „Are you taking care of yourself? You seem very anxious.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Florika couldn’t help but weep. „I’m sorry. This is the third time and I-„ She broke off into sobs. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>The midwife nodded. „I understand. Make sure to get plenty of rest and let that husband of yours pamper you. I’m sure you’ll have a healthy baby in the spring.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>That night Jehan worshiped her like a goddess, gentle and caring he covered every inch of her skin in kisses, whispering sweet nothings.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They sat together by the big fire, listening to a tale. Florika sat on his lap, his arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder. Suddenly they both were startled. Florika pressed her hands next to his on her belly. They felt it again. A flutter beneath the skin, something stirring inside her. Their baby. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Florika began to cry again. Knowing was one thing, now that she was feeling it, the emotions overwhelmed her. Their baby, growing safe and healthy inside of her. Every stir and movement reassuring.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>„Hello my loves.“ Jehan greeted Florika with a kiss on the lips and on the belly. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>The winter flew by, the snow was melting and Florika seemed to grow bigger every day. The midwife had calmed her, saying it was normal to rapidly gain weight by the last weeks. She was growing a human inside her, after all. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Hello, how was your day?“ Florika smiled up at him. She rarely left their cabin these days. Claude lay by her feet.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„I got you something.“ He put down his bag and began to dig through it. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>She rolled her eyes. „Jehan, I told you, don’t spent money on unnecessary stu-„ She began to cry when he held up a small tunic. It was rather worn and mended a couple of times, but around the neck and cuffs, there were embroideries of flowers. The embroidery was chunky and not very clean.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Jehan smiled sheepishly. „I tried.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Florika fell into his arms, kissing him almost senseless. „I love it! It’s so beautiful!“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>He placed the tunic on top of her belly where it stayed. „Look, it already fits!“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>At that she laughed so hard she had to sit down again. The tunic still lay over her skirts. Their baby stirred inside her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>„Have you thought about names?“ Jehan asked one day over dinner. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Florika shrugged. „It’ll come to me when I hold him.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Him? How do you know it’s a boy?“</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Call it motherly intuition.“„What about fatherly intuition?“</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>She rolled her eyes. „Talk to me about that the next time he kicks you awake for the fifth time in the middle of the night to go pee.“</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>It was Jehan’s turn to shrug. „All I’m saying is we should maybe discuss some options.“</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„I’m not letting you name him Claude.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Jehan gasped offended. „I would never!“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„You named the dog Claude.“</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Dog Claude is a very valuable member of this household and community!“</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Dog Claude in the corner lifted his head and blinked at them a couple of times before going back to sleep when he realized they weren’t talking to him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Florika’s pains began one cold spring day. At first only every few hours. She did all she could to pass the time, walk around camp bundled up with all the coats and scarfs they had, help out in the kitchens, even cleaning their cabin. Jehan was always by her side. They went to bed that night with her sleeping barely more than an hour at a time. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>At dawn the next day the pains returned a few times in the hour. Florika didn’t leave the cabin anymore, but insisted on at least doing something. She tried to cook, but cut her finger. She tried to clean again, but soon couldn’t stand for more than a few minutes. So she paced from one end of their room to the other, sitting for the pain before pacing again. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Jehan had to leave around the afternoon to get more firewood. When he returned Florika was on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor while crying. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>He immediately rushed to her side. „What’s wrong?“</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„I- I don’t know. I suddenly had to pee so badly and I couldn’t hold it. I’m so sorry.“ She cried. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„It’s ok. The midwife said this would happen, didn’t she? It’s ok.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Florika stopped and nodded. „You’re right. I’m sorry, I don’t-„ She doubled over, groaning in pain. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Jehan stroked over her back. „Should I go get her?“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>She shook her head after a moment. „Not yet.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Asena at least?“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>She shook her head again. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Jehan didn’t seem convinced, but trusted her to know when she needed help. So he helped her back to her feet and onto the bed. „I got some dried apple. Would you like some?“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Just a bit. I’m not really hungry.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„I know, but you need your strength.“ Jehan didn’t like how she already was tired. He tried his best not to worry, but it was always there, gnawing on the back of his mind. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Florika nibbled on some of the dried apple and a slice of bread while Jehan stoked the fire. According to the midwife it would be hours yet before the baby arrived. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>At nightfall Jehan helped Florika remove her dresses until the shift. Her skin shimmered with sweat, but she was smiling. „Soon.“ She whispered, touching their foreheads and rubbing her belly. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>They tried to sleep that night, but it was a fruitless effort. Florika tossed and turned, her pains now minutes apart and lasting longer. Jehan brought her water and blankets and whatever she asked.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>In the middle of the night, she sent him to get the midwife and Asena. Jehan had never run that fast in his life. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>When they returned to the cabin Florika was biting a pillow, her face scrunched up in pain. The midwife immediately went to work, helping her lay down and examining the progress. Jehan was sent to stoke the fire and boil water. He watched helplessly as his wife screamed in pain. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Everything looking good so far. Your baby should be here by sunrise.“ The midwife announced, stacking pieces of cloth where she could reach them. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Can he hurry up?“ Florika asked from the bed. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Asena chuckled and wiped her brow with a cool cloth. „If only it were that easy.“</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„You can talk! You don’t ever have to do this!“ Florika hissed. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Not my fault I was born with the wrong bits.“ Asena shrugged. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Jehan approached carefully. „Can I do anything?“</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„You can never touch me again!“ Florika yelled at him.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>At his horrified expression the midwife laughed. „Don’t worry, she doesn’t mean it. Probably.“ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When the sky began to brighten, the midwife checked on Florika again. She carefully pressed her fingers into her belly, checking for the position of the baby. „Head down and low.“ She said with satisfaction. „Baby is ready.“ She lifted Florika’s shift and finally announced: „Seems like you’re ready too. Jehan, come here.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>He immediately was by her side. „What can I do?“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Help her stand and hold her.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Jehan nodded and carefully pulled Florika up, steadying her from behind and hooking his arms beneath hers to hold her up. Florika gave a cry and clawed her fingers into his arms. He only winced a little at that. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>The midwife checked the hot water and cloths again. „Alright, Florika, when the next pain comes, you need to push.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Fuck off.“ Florika groaned. But she did as she was told and suddenly everything went very fast. Florika screamed and pushed while Jehan held her.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„And there’s the head, great work!“ The midwife announced after a few minutes. She suddenly seemed uneasy, but hid it well enough that Florika didn’t notice. Jehan however did and he felt his heart pounding even faster. Was something wrong with the baby? He wanted to ask, but couldn’t risk unsettling Florika. „Keep pushing.“ The midwife instructed. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„What do you think I’m doing?“ Florika spat back. She tensed with the next pain and screamed, pushing as hard as she could. Truth was, the strength had been slowly leaving her since yesterday. Labor was hard work and she felt every minute of it. When the pain was over, she let her head fall back onto Jehan’s shoulder. „I love you.“ She mumbled.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„I love you too.“ He kissed her brow. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Florika tightened her grip on his arms again. She’d already drawn blood all over them, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care. She wailed in pain and suddenly her body went limp. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>There was silence in the cabin.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Florika was panting. „My baby…?“ She stammered.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Jehan stared at the midwife who was kneeling in front of them. His view was obstructed by Florika in his arms, he could see glimpses of something she held. „Is he-„ He didn’t dare think of the possibilities. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Suddenly a weak cough filled the cabin and a baby began to cry. „He’s fine.“ The midwife declared. „Sit her down.“</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Jehan immediately helped Florika onto the bed, still supporting her from behind. The midwife placed a bloody thing into her arms. Florika began to cry. „My baby.“ She wailed. „My baby.“</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Jehan looked at it and couldn’t hold back a horrified gasp. It did look a little like a baby, but twisted and warped like no human should be. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Florika began covering the thing in kisses. „Oh my baby.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>The midwife and Asena stood by their side in silence. No one knew quite what to say. She had delivered her baby. But it was deformed. Many a parent would consider it a mercy to leave it outside for the wolves, if it even survived long enough.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Not Florika, she held him close and wouldn’t stop kissing his little head. „We have a son.“ She whispered to Jehan. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>The new father was at a loss for words. The thought made his heart swell, but he couldn’t bring himself to see the thing in her arms as his child. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Luckily the midwife intervened. „Let’s get it cleaned up, shall we?“ She quickly cut the cord that still connected mother and child and took it away. After that they quickly dealt with the afterbirth and washed Florika, dressing her in a new shift. She was asleep before Jehan could tuck her in. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Florika awoke again some hours later. She still felt exhausted. Opening her eyes, she saw Asena sit close-by, holding a bundle in her arms. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Hey.“ Florika said, her voice felt raw. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Asena looked up and smiled. „Hey.“</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„My baby?“ She sat up, wincing at the remaining pain in her body. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Right here.“ Asena walked over and placed the bundle carefully in her arms. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Florika began to cry again. She was holding her baby, her son. He was fast asleep, his tiny face scrunched up in dreams. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„How are you feeling?“ Asena asked, sitting down next to her.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Sore.“ The other woman laughed quietly. She couldn’t take her eyes off the baby in her arms. Her baby. She kissed his little brow, his tiny nose, each of the little fingers sticking out of the blankets he was bundled in. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„It’s healthy. As healthy as possible with…“ Asena trailed off. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Florika looked at her with fury in her eyes. „I am not blind. I don’t care. He’s my child!“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>At the sudden loud noises, the baby stirred. He blinked and opened his right eye. The left lid fluttered, but barely moved up. Immediately Florika’s voice became soft again. „Hello my love.“ She whispered, stroking his cheek with one finger. The baby began to fuss, making whimpering sounds. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„I think he’s hungry.“ Asena offered. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Florika nodded and pulled her shift down, waiting patiently until the baby latched onto her breast and began to suckle. „Where’s Jehan?“ She asked suddenly. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Asena hesitated. She couldn’t tell her sister that her husband stormed off after seeing his deformed child. „He went for a walk, needed some fresh air.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>This seemed to satisfy her as her entire mind was occupied once again by the baby in her arms. Asena stayed by their side until both fell asleep again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was dark out again when Florika awoke again. The baby by her side was fussing again. She sat up and took him in her arms, letting him drink from her. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Jehan was sitting by a window, looking outside. He looked exhausted. When he noticed her he smiled carefully. „How are you?“ He asked as he sat down next to her. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Tired and sore.“ She chuckled. „Not that I expected anything else.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Look, Florika, about our baby-„</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„I am not abandoning him!“ She hissed before he could finish the sentence.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Jehan looked at her startled. „That’s not what I wanted to say.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>She sighed. „I’m sorry. Asena brought it up and I- I know he’s deformed.“ It felt significant to say it out loud. „But he’s my child. Our child. And I love him.“</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Jehan looked at them both for a moment. „I won’t lie, I thought about it. I was horrified when I saw him for the first time. But you’re right. He’s our child. Someone we made and are responsible for. This is the risk we took by having him.“ He chuckled to himself. „Besides, I’m sure old Father Pierre was a lot uglier and he turned out alright.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Florika gave him a playful slap. „Are you calling our son ugly?“</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„We gotta call him something.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>She looked down at the baby in her arms, already dozing off again. „Finch.“ She said. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Finch?“ Jehan echoed.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Yes. They were singing this morning, didn’t you hear?“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Jehan hummed. „Finch.“ He repeated and smiled. „I like it.“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Florika awoke briefly in the night. The spot in the bed next to her was empty. When she looked around, she saw Jehan holding Finch against his shoulder, cradling and singing to him. She fell back asleep with a smile. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They sat outside, basking in the sunshine. Finch was nestled into Florika’s coat, sleeping peacefully. Not that he did much of anything else, either sleeping or crying. Technically they had known this, but living through it proved exhausting. The people that passed by greeted the new parents with congratulations and unwarranted tips for a newborn. Eventually Finch became fussy and Florika tired, so they went inside. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The days passed in a blur of sleeping and half-sleeping. Jehan was startled awake when Florika didn’t leave the bed one morning, claiming to feel sick. He got her some soup, tied Finch to his back and went about the day. When he returned later, Florika was asleep. Her skin was sweaty and hot. Jehan immediately went to Asena. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>„It’s the Pocks. Did you or Finch stay close to her today?“ Asena asked.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„No, we left this morning and came back right before I fetched you.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>The woman nodded thoughtfully. „You may get lucky yet.“ She mumbled. „Did you have the Pocks at some point?“</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„I don’t know. I don’t think so.“</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Then you need to stay away. It won’t hurt Finch, but could be fatal to you.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Where am I supposed to go?“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Stay in my wagon, we’ll care for her.“ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Jehan was left standing alone, feeling helpless. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For days all he could do was stand by and do nothing. Watch people come and go from their cabin while he held Finch closer every day. Their baby was completely oblivious to anything happening around him. Jehan poured all his love and energy into caring for him, only giving him to Asena when Florika asked for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
<em>One day she stood in the door with a solemn expression. „Come.“ Was all she said. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Jehan followed her back into the cabin, Finch in his arms. Florika lay on the bed, her skin covered in sores and scratches. She gave a tired smile when she saw them approach. „Hello my loves.“ She rasped.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Jehan carefully sat down next to her. He wanted to speak, but he knew his voice would fail him. The other people left the room until it was only the three of them. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„Promise you’ll take good care of him.“ Florika whispered. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>„I promise.“ Jehan said without thinking, his voice cracked. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>She smiled and stroked Finch’s cheek. „I love you both so much. Will you tell him? How much his mother loved him?“</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>He could only nod, the tears already running down his face. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Florika still smiled as she fell asleep. Jehan held her hand until it turned cold. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jehan didn’t feel a thing when they put her body in the ground and covered it in dirt. He couldn’t bring himself to care for the flowers they planted. He felt like he was floating in an abyss of nothingness. The only anchor he had was Finch. He cried a lot more. He missed his mother. Jehan tried all he could, but he felt himself failing him. He couldn’t be what his son needed. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>One night he packed all he could into a bag, tied Finch around his chest and left for Paris.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the stage musical Jehan dies immediately after giving Quasi to Frollo, presumably also of the pox, so we won't see him again sadly :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends! Please excuse the late update, I had some family stuff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group sat in silence.</p><p><br/>Eventually Phoebus spoke up. „Are you trying to tell me that Frollo is his <em>uncle</em>?“</p><p><br/>„Claude Frollo? Yes, he was Jehan’s brother.“ Asena nodded. </p><p><br/>„That’s it then. Next time he gets into my vicinity I’m gonna get stabby. Treating an adoptive son like shit is one thing, treating your <em>nephew</em> like that is just cruel.“ Phoebus declared. </p><p><br/>„Glad to know your stance on things.“ Esmeralda added dryly. </p><p><br/>„Child abuse is never a good thing?“ Phoebus tried to save himself, but only earned a smack on the back of the head.</p><p><br/>Quasi meanwhile still stared at Asena. He was still processing all the things he just learned about himself. Frollo had told him his father had run away. Frollo told him his mother had been a whore that abandoned him. Hearing their story filled a piece in him he hadn’t known was missing. He place a hand over his heart. „Finch.“ He spoke. </p><p><br/>Asena smiled. „That’s what your mother named you.“ </p><p><br/>„Finch.“ He repeated and smiled. </p><p><br/>„Tell me about yourself!“ Asena took his hands. </p><p><br/>Quasi blushed slightly and shrugged. „Lived in Paris. Master raised me. I ring bells!“</p><p><br/>„Did you find friends?“ </p><p><br/>„Yes! Many friends! Bells, statues, windows! All my friends!“ He declared proudly. </p><p><br/>The older woman tried her best to smile. „And your uncle?“</p><p><br/>„Master?“ He thought for a moment. „Bad. Never let me out.“ Esmeralda had never felt so proud. </p><p><br/>Asena nodded and pat Quasi on the shoulder. She stood up, gesturing at Esmeralda to follow her. They went behind the wagon, out of earshot from the others.</p><p><br/>„That true?“ She asked the younger woman. </p><p><br/>Esmeralda gave a sigh and nodded sadly. „Frollo raised him in isolation, feeding him lies and bullshit. We’re working on it to help him overcome all that.“</p><p><br/>„Oh, my poor old heart. We should’ve looked for him. I’m glad he found you. You’re good to him, aren’t you?“</p><p><br/>„Of course!“ </p><p><br/>„And his hearing? That because of the bells?“</p><p><br/>„Most likely. He is getting better with full sentences and Phoebus and I can sign pretty good by now.“ </p><p><br/>Asena smiled. „I’m glad.“ She pat her back and walked to the group. She took Quasi’s hand. „Come, boy.“ And lead him away. </p><p><br/>Phoebus looked after them puzzled. „Are we just gonna let her abduct Quasi, or…?“ He looked around.</p><p> <br/>Esmeralda joined him. „He can take care of himself.“</p><p><br/>Asena led them to her wagon where she ushered him inside and sat him down on a chair. Rummaging through an old chest, she finally found what she was looking for. She carefully handed Quasi a small tunic. It was old and hadn’t been worn in years, but around the neck there was embroidery of flowers. </p><p><br/>„I never could throw it out.“ Asena said. </p><p><br/>Quasi held the tiny thing in his hands. It didn’t weigh anything, yet the weight of it was almost unbearable. He ran his fingers over the embroidery. Such a simple thing, made with so much love. Unconditional love, before he’d even been born. To know he’d been loved filled his chest with a warmth unlike any other. </p><p><br/>Asena stroked his cheek, he’d been crying without noticing. „Your parents loved you.“ She spoke softly. „They would be proud of you.“ </p><p><br/>That finally broke the dam. Quasi sobbed helplessly, the tears running down his face in rivers. Asena took him into her arms, holding her nephew as he cried over the parents he never had. </p><p><br/>At some point he pulled away, looking a little sheepish. She wiped the tear stains from his cheeks. „Welcome home, Finch.“</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Phoebus and Esmeralda found Quasi sitting by a flowerbed later in the day. They sat down with him in the middle, watching as he tied two branches together with blades of grass and nestling it between the wilting flowers. </p><p><br/>„Mother.“ He said, pressing two fingers to his lips and then to the makeshift cross. </p><p><br/>Esmeralda stroked his hair. He leaned into the touch. It was a strange feeling, grieving someone he’d never truly known. There were no memories of her, but now he had stories. Stories that made him feel warm inside. He could almost see her smile. </p><p><br/>They sat in silence by the grave. Eventually Quasi began to hum a song he had picked up somewhere. They didn’t leave until the evening chill forced them back to the wagon. </p><p><br/>That night they huddled close together and there was nothing but soft kisses and sweet dreams until sunrise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I appear to have forgotten how weekdays work </p><p>No content warning for this one, doesn't mean it's wholesome tho</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon the snow began to fall and no one ventured outside unless necessary. Quasi had a hard time adjusting to the meager time. Unlike the people around him, he’d never known hunger. Not in the way they endured, skipping meals and resorting to thin broths for sustenance. </p><p><br/>From the constant aching stomach and the cold weather, he’d been in a foul mood for days now. In honesty it scared Esmeralda how increasingly hostile he was becoming, not just to strangers but to them as well. Last night he’d shoved Rye, causing him to fall and scratch open a palm. He had yet to show any remorse for that. </p><p><br/>He would intentionally antagonize Phoebus to the point of physical fights and blatantly ignore anything she tried to communicate to him. The only person he still seemed to have an ounce of respect for was Asena. And even that was fading. </p><p><br/>Phoebus was cutting firewood when Quasi was strolling by, a goat trailing behind him. </p><p><br/>„Hey, Quasi!“ Phoebus called. He still had a bruise on his cheek from their last brawl.</p><p> <br/>The other man stopped and looked over to him. </p><p><br/><em>Help clean.</em> He signed, gesturing to the wood littered about.</p><p><br/>Quasi looked at him, at the wood, back to him and kept walking. Phoebus yelling after him didn’t deter him in the slightest. He was behaving like some of the worst students Phoebus had ever had to deal with. As he watched Quasi leave, he sneered. They had worked so hard to help him find his confidence, now he wondered if they’d taken it too far.</p><p><br/>He couldn’t help but feel betrayed. He really felt as if the three of them had something special, but now suddenly Quasi was surrounded by relatives that pampered him and he barely gave attention to them anymore. Was his devotion really that easily swayed? Or did all of this get to his head?Phoebus huffed and spent his frustration on the logs that he chopped until night fell. </p><p><br/>Esmeralda greeted him back to their wagon. „Is Quasi not with you?“ </p><p><br/>„No. Don’t care.“ Phoebus miffed as he hung his coat over the entrance. </p><p><br/>„Did you fight again?“</p><p><br/>„He ignored me when I asked for help.“</p><p><br/>She frowned. That didn’t sound like him at all. At first she’d tried to explain it away, but every day it became more apparent that something was wrong. „He’s still adjusting.“ She said, it sounded hollow even to her ears.</p><p><br/>Phoebus huffed and sat down. „He found his family. He doesn’t need us anymore.“ </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Quasi didn’t return to their wagon that night, neither the next. When he ran into them again, he had a split brow. Esmeralda immediately caught him. „What happened?“</p><p><br/>He scoffed and tried to push his way past her. Phoebus stopped him. He knew he couldn’t beat the other man when it came to brute strength, but his behavior was becoming unacceptable. Something needed to be done. </p><p><br/>Quasi sneered at Phoebus. <em>What?</em></p><p><br/><em>Talk now</em>. Phoebus signed sternly, crossing his arms over his chest. </p><p><br/>„Not your business.“ Quasi hissed. </p><p><br/>„It is my business because I care about you!“ Phoebus exploded. Quasi flinched back, almost frightened for a moment before frowning. He opened his mouth, but Phoebus wasn’t done: „I really hope you’re not doing this on purpose, because if you are it is selfish and a terrible thing to do! You’re leaving us behind as if we were strangers! You ignore us, you leave us and now you’re lying to us? Is this your gratitude for all we’ve done? I don’t expect flowers, just being a decent human would be enough! But apparently that is too much to ask of you! Just because you’re Frollo’s blood doesn’t mean you have to act like him!“ He thundered. </p><p><br/>Quasi stood there as if struck. He clearly had understood, but was still processing. No one had ever talked to him like that. He knew lectures, he knew tongue-lashing, but this was new. A strange feeling arose in him as he watched his friends leave. It wasn’t until after a long pondering that he recognized it as guilt. Not guilt from something he’d been taught. No, this was different. Guilt from something he had done. Something he was doing deliberately without ever stopping to think of the consequences for the people around him. It was no one’s fault there was little food. It was no one’s fault the weather was bad. It wasn’t even anyone’s fault he’d been in a bad mood, that was solely on him. Phoebus was right, he had been acting an awful lot like his uncle. Once he came to that realization it felt like a punch in the gut. Maybe this was the curse he was under. Doomed to become like his Master. An unfeeling Monster that didn’t care about anyone but himself. The very blood that ran through his twisted body turning him into a Monster from the inside. Something he never wanted to be again.</p><p><br/>Late in the evening when Phoebus helped Esmeralda braid her hair back there was a knock on the wagon. They looked at each other surprised. She got up and pulled the heavy blankets aside. Quasi was standing outside, shivering from the cold. He’d been crying. When he saw her, he immediately fell to his knees. <em>I’m sorry.</em> He signed, fresh tears already running down his face. <em>I’m sorry.</em> He kept on signing. They immediately took him inside and covered his face in kisses. After all, there was nothing more human than forgiveness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a lot of wholesomeness today &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their big fight, things quickly returned to normal. Though Quasi was still prone to bad moods, he didn’t take it out on others anymore. They quickly figured out that physical tasks took his mind off things like nothing else. Things like wood chopping or pulling wagons became his favorite past time. Apparently, there was also a friendly fight every other day. The men of the community liked to test their strength on each other without causing more than bruises. </p><p><br/>After witnessing Quasi defeat two men at once, Esmeralda had pulled him aside for a stirring make out session. He lost the next fight, but didn’t really seem to mind.</p><p> <br/>It was a mild winter night that they sat around the big fire with many others. A new family had arrived and told stories. Suddenly everyone got quiet and looked about. Somewhere in the far distance there were bells, yet the next town was hours away. The bells could be heard from their community, but it was a rarity, only on special days the bells would be rung this loud. Quasi looked around confused. He tapped Esmeralda on the shoulder.</p><p><br/><em>Bells</em>. She signed to him. <em>Far</em>.</p><p> <br/>He nodded and smiled sadly. </p><p><br/>Phoebus frowned and counted something on his fingers before looking at him. „Christmas.“ He said.</p><p> <br/>At this Quasi seemed surprised. Had it already been this long? He remembered ringing for the last Christmas mass. A special song he had practiced many times beforehand. Jaqueline had not been happy with singing this long, but she’d endured it beautifully. He smiled and began to hum it. Phoebus quickly picked it up as a Christmas song and sang along. Soon more people began to hum to the simple melody until the bells were fading into the background. It wasn’t the same song anymore, it began to be something new, forming and shaping in their community.</p><p> <br/>Eventually the melody died down to the crackling of the fire. Silence lay over them for a while until Asena stood up. „Friends! Family! As you surely know by now, my dear nephew returned to us this winter after long years. While we all thought him surely to have perished, he lived his life in solitude in the cathedral of Paris, until the lovely Esmeralda and Phoebus brought him back to us.“ She walked over to Quasi and gave him a hug. „Now he has something he wishes to share with you all.“ </p><p><br/>Everyone looked to him in surprise. Phoebus knew he’d spent a lot of time with Asena lately, apparently they had planned something. Quasi was wringing his hands nervously. When he caught his gaze, he took a deep breath and stood up straight. Phoebus kept forgetting just how tall the other man actually was. </p><p><br/>„My uncle Claude Frollo raised me. I was christened Quasimodo. It means half-formed. It is bad name.“ He spoke loud and clear, this has been rehearsed a couple of times. „I am son of Florika and Jehan. I was born here. A gypsy. Mother named me Finch. This is my name. I am Finch.“ He placed his hands over his heart and gave a little bow. </p><p><br/>Some people clapped, some people cheered. Asena gave him another hug and a kiss on the brow before retreating back to her seat. <br/>Finch sat down between his friends that welcomed him with open arms. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Phoebus was out on a supply run into the next town. Spring was fast approaching and they needed supplies to till the fields. So he left the community early in the morning with a couple of other men and headed out. They followed a dirt path that had formed over the years. Once at the town they left the horses outside and everyone went about their business. The town wasn’t big, but it did have the church they had heard on Christmas Day and a good number of shops. </p><p><br/>Phoebus first visited the church for a morning prayer. He usually did that with Finch in their wagon, but it felt better to pray in the place meant for it. Next, he stopped by a tailor to pick up some needles and thread and even got a good bargain for some scrap pieces of fabric. The blacksmith took the field tools with a grunt and told him to come back in the afternoon. </p><p><br/>This is how he ended up strolling through the town, enjoying the peace of an empty market place. He assumed it must be bustling in the summer. Now there was barely anyone around. A boy herded some sheep across the square. He didn’t pay Phoebus any mind. </p><p><br/>When the bell rang three times Phoebus slowly made his way back to the blacksmith. He came across a shop that sold simple jewelry and trinkets that he hadn’t noticed before. It frankly surprised him that such a shop even existed in a town this size. He was about to move on when something caught his eye. Stopping again he counted the coins in his pouch before walking into the shop. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It was dark when the group of men returned. Phoebus found Esmeralda sitting by the big fire. She was talking with some other women, but they all got quiet and disbanded when he approached. </p><p><br/>Phoebus sat down next to Esmeralda. „Are you talking about me?“ </p><p><br/>„Oh please, not everything in my life revolves around you.“ She greeted him with a kiss. „You got everything done?“</p><p><br/>„Yes, and already brought the supplies to Stefan.“ He pulled out the sewing things along with the fabric scabs and handed them to her. „And I even got a little extra.“ </p><p><br/>Esmeralda admired some of the scraps. They were pretty good, she could finally patch the hole in her socks that had been bothering her.</p><p> <br/>„Where’s Qu- Finch?“ Phoebus corrected himself immediately. </p><p><br/>„Asleep. He helped to repair the fence today.“</p><p><br/>„Where the tree fell?“</p><p><br/>„Yes. And somehow he picked up an extra sheep.“ </p><p><br/>Phoebus hesitated. „How?“ </p><p><br/>She shrugged. „We had fifteen this morning. Tonight there were sixteen. I told you he attracts animals.“ </p><p><br/>With a yawn he stood up. „Well, I’m going to sleep. You coming?“ </p><p><br/>She waved him off. „I’ll join later.“ </p><p><br/>„Alright.“ He kissed her brow and wandered to their wagon. Now that it truly had become theirs. Rye and Fonso had moved to a cabin with other young men. Pov and Malina had been offered more space in a wagon of his cousin. Phoebus stopped to look at their wagon. It had taken them halfway through France and looked accordingly. Before they were to move on, there were some repairs needed. Those were worries for another day. </p><p><br/>He climbed inside as quietly as possible. In the darkness he could vaguely make out Finch’s shape on the floor. Phoebus hung his coat by the entrance, stripped off his shoes and belts and slipped under the blanket next to Finch. The other man lifted his head sleepily, hummed and laid back it down when he noticed it was Phoebus who was holding him from behind. When Esmeralda joined them a little while later, both men were fast asleep. She smiled at the picture in front of her, taking a moment to commit it to memory, then slipped into bed beside Phoebus.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Finch was the first one up. Some part of him was still hardwired to wake up before everyone else. Reluctantly he left the warm bed, pulled over his coat and put his boots on. Outside the sun had just began to rise. The ground was covered in fresh snow. <br/>He pulled his hands inside the sleeves as he trudged towards the paddock. The part of the fence they had repaired yesterday was still standing. He shook it, it didn’t budge. Satisfied with the work he climbed over the fence and trudged to the shelter where the animals were huddled together. They watched him approach, but didn’t react otherwise. </p><p><br/>Finch picked up a pitchfork and began to loosen the hay in the feeders. As he’d learned the animals could eat easier if the hay wasn’t flattened and stuck together. When he was done with that, he turned the pitchfork and used the blunt end to shatter the ice that had formed over the water during the night. The worst of winter was already behind them, but the nights were still freezing. A goat with painted horns stopped next to him and waited patiently for the tub to be free. Finch pet it before wandering off to return the pitchfork. <br/>He contemplated going back to the wagon for some more sleep, but decided against it. So he sat on the fence and watched the animals play in the snow. There was something peaceful about it. It vaguely reminded him how he used to watch people from his tower. Except the animals never feared him, they even liked him. A brown mare trotted over to where he sat. </p><p><br/>„Good morning.“ Finch greeted her and pat her head. She nudged him, clearly enjoying the attention. Not many had the time or desire to spent more time with the animals than necessary.</p><p><br/>This is where Phoebus found him some time later. Finch still sat on the fence, but now with a collection of animals around him. </p><p><br/><em>Good morning</em>. Phoebus signed and climbed next to him on the fence. It creaked a little in protest, but held sturdy. </p><p><br/><em>Good morning.</em> Finch signed back.<em> Sleep good?</em></p><p><br/>Phoebus nodded. „They like you.“ A pig nibbled on his boot. Finch chuckled when he shook his shoe free. </p><p><br/>„Animals don’t judge.“ </p><p><br/>„I had a cat once. He hated me.“ </p><p><br/>They sat on the fence for a while, watching the animals go about their lives, unaware of the worries of the world. Give them some food and water and they’re grateful. Give them some affection and they’re loyal to you forever. </p><p><br/>Phoebus tugged on Finch’s sleeve to get his attention. „I got you something.“ </p><p><br/>Finch looked at him in surprise, pointing to himself. <em>Me?</em></p><p><br/>With a chuckle Phoebus dug through his pockets and pulled out a little bag. <em>For you</em>.</p><p><br/>Finch took it with hesitation. Thank you. He opened the bag, turned it around and shook the content onto his palm. It was a necklace. The string was leather, the pendant a miniature bell. It even gave a little ring when it fell. Across the sound ring there was an engraving. Finch held the bell up to read it. „Finch.“ He read aloud, then stopped. „Me.“ He looked to Phoebus who was grinning. </p><p><br/>„Merry Christmas.“ He said. „It’s a bit late, but-„ He was interrupted when Finch gave him a kiss on the lips. </p><p><br/>„It is beautiful. Thank you.“ Finch tied the string around his neck so that the bell rested above his heart. He was beaming at him. </p><p><br/>Phoebus couldn’t help but blush a little. „Come on. I’m hungry.“ He hopped from the fence and walked back towards the big fire, Finch following close behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A chapter being uploaded on time? It's more likely than you think!</p>
<p>This chapter includes explicit sexual content, you can skip the second part if you are uncomfortable with that :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esmeralda had been feeling under the weather for days now. She had no pains, no fever, no nausea. Just the constant feeling of <em>wrong</em>.</p>
<p>So, one day she decided to just stay in bed and hopefully sleep whatever it was off. Of course, this unsettled Phoebus and Finch, but she managed to reassure them everything was fine. She was just tired and needed rest. Still uneasy, they left the wagon, promising to check in every now and then. Esmeralda really couldn’t care, she just wanted to sleep until summer. So she rolled herself into the blankets and closed her eyes. </p>
<p><br/>Some time around noon she was awoken when someone climbed into the wagon. Only half awake she looked up to see Phoebus place a bowl of broth next to her. „I brought you something for lunch.“ </p>
<p><br/>She wasn’t really hungry, but sat up and slurped the broth anyway. </p>
<p><br/>„Are you feeling better?“ Phoebus asked.</p>
<p><br/>„Not really. Still tired.“ </p>
<p><br/>He placed the back of his hand on her forehead. „No fever. Does anything hurt?“</p>
<p><br/>„Just a little behind the eyes.“ </p>
<p><br/>With a hum he pulled his hand back. He tried his best to stay neutral, but she could see he was worried. It was understandable, they had almost lost Finch in the spring and now she was coming down with something. „Maybe you’re pregnant?“</p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda stopped and paled a little. „Oh gods, I hope not.“</p>
<p> <br/>„You haven’t bled in a while…“</p>
<p><br/>„It’s always irregular in the winter.“ She shook her head. „I’m sure it’s just fatigue.“</p>
<p><br/>Phoebus drank his own broth. „But what if it’s not?“ He eventually asked.</p>
<p><br/>For a moment she didn’t know how to respond. Of course, sex always brought the risk of pregnancy, but she’d never thought about it too hard. Phoebus was always careful to pull out and she hadn’t gotten that far with Finch yet. „I don’t know.“ She said. </p>
<p><br/>„Would you want it?“ He asked quietly, not even looking in her direction.</p>
<p><br/>Would she? She had never thought about having children. She had babysat and cared for a lot of other children, it’s not like she was new to the topic. But carrying and raising one of her own? The mere thought brought many conflicting feelings. Being a woman, it was expected of her. Sacrificing all of her independence for someone else? Bringing a human into this cruel world? To maybe fill it with a little more love? „I don’t know.“ She admitted. Phoebus scooted closer and put an arm around her shoulders. </p>
<p><br/>She found herself echoing his question. „Would you want it?“ </p>
<p><br/>„Yes.“ He said without hesitation. </p>
<p><br/>She buried her head into his chest. „I really hope it’s not that. I’m not ready for that.“</p>
<p><br/>Phoebus kissed her hair. „When are we ever ready for what life throws at us?“ </p>
<p><br/>When Esmeralda began to bleed a few days later, he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finch was having a bad day. He’d been in a foul mood since waking up, left his breakfast uneaten and went back to bed. After he was gone Asena walked to Esmeralda. </p>
<p><br/>„This happen before?“ She inquired. </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda gave a nod. „Happens every now and then. Doesn’t last longer than a day or two at most.“</p>
<p><br/>„Poor boy has been through so much. I’m glad you’re there for him.“ She patted her shoulder and went about her day. </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda finished her porridge, gave Phoebus a goodbye kiss when he went out into the forest and joined Finch in their wagon. He was curled into multiple blankets, facing the wall. The only thing she could see was his mop of hair sticking out. They had gotten longer, only trimmed once or twice. She sat down next to his head, making enough sound so he knew she was there. He lifted his head briefly, then immediately curled deeper into the blankets. There were tear stains on his cheek.</p>
<p><br/>Stroking his hair softly, she watched him drift into an uneasy sleep. He would flinch and whimper and jerk awake every couple of minutes. All she could do was smile softly and hold him in her arms. </p>
<p><br/>Eventually he gave a frustrated sigh and sat up, looking to the floor. „Hurts.“ He said. </p>
<p><br/>„What hurts?“ She stroked his cheek. </p>
<p><br/>Putting two fingers on his forehead he explained: „Thoughts. Bad thoughts. Keep thinking of Paris. Of Frollo.“ He put the fingers on his chest. „Hurt.“ </p>
<p><br/>She didn’t say anything, just held his hand when he reached for it. </p>
<p><br/>„What if he is right? I am monster. No good outside.“ </p>
<p><br/>„Do you really think that?“</p>
<p><br/>He thought, then shook his head. „Don’t want to. But thoughts still there.“ </p>
<p><br/>She wanted to tell him it was all going to go away someday, that one day he could live without the burden of what had been done to him. But she knew that no matter how much progress he made, there would forever be a part that believed the lies he’d been taught. It was a battle he had to face every day. And seeing him brave it every single day made her heart swell with pride. There was no way she could formulate all of this into a speech he would understand, so she kissed him. </p>
<p><br/>He was still a little hesitant, but soon eagerly pressed his lips against hers. </p>
<p><br/>Smiling to herself Esmeralda scooted closer and wrapped her arms around him. Suddenly he hissed and pulled away. She was immediately on alert. „Are you alright?“ </p>
<p><br/>He took a moment, then nodded. „Back hurts.“ </p>
<p><br/>„Oh…“ She pulled her arms away. „I’m sorry.“ He’d never mentioned his back hurting. Then again, she could’ve guessed. Almost everyone she’d met with a deformity suffered some kind of pain from it. And Finch was the worst case she’d ever seen. From his clubbed foot, the uneven ribs, his face and of course his back. The hump that stretched from his right shoulder down to his spine. Of course, his posture had improved now that he wasn’t constantly cowering anymore, but he would never walk upright without pain. She had known that standing straight caused him discomfort, but he’d never mentioned his back hurting normally. </p>
<p><br/>She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his right shoulder. In response he hummed and leaned into her. With the kisses she trailed over his shoulder, kneading the sensitive skin softly with her fingertips. Finch gave a sigh and allowed himself to relax into her arms. </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda chuckled and gave his neck a kiss. At that he shuddered, giving an involuntary moan. Grinning to herself she leaned more into the kisses, sucking and licking at the skin. She placed a hand on his chest and softly pushed him until he was lying down. With deft fingers she undid the lacing to his shirts, pulling them over his head all in one. Finch hissed a little when they rubbed his hump, but quickly forgot all about that when Esmeralda’s fingers trailed over his chest, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She lifted her skirts and straddled his hips, wasting no time to grind against them. </p>
<p><br/>Under her he squirmed, moaning and groaning at every single touch. They rarely got this far before his chest restricted, sending him into hyperventilation. But now there was no fear, no shame. Only her fingers on his chest and her weight on his hips. She was still rocking back and forth, making his heart pound and his penis hard. With a kiss to his lips, she shifted her weight to her knees, lifting herself up and leaving him cold and aching. He mewled in complain, reaching out to pull her down again. Esmeralda smirked. <em>Wait</em>. She signed and began undressing. Finch understood and quickly disposed of his trousers, leaving both of them naked. </p>
<p><br/>She sat down on his lap, one hand teasing at his erection, the other buried in his hair. With a delighted sigh Finch pressed his face into her breasts, covering them in kisses. If this was sin, he was ready to drown in it. Esmeralda moaned when he kissed her nipples. She pushed him down again, where he lay almost breathless, admiring her in silence. </p>
<p><br/><em>Feel good?</em> She signed. </p>
<p><br/>He nodded. </p>
<p><br/><em>Ready?</em> She signed.</p>
<p><br/>He nodded again, very enthusiastic this time. He gasped and gripped her thighs as she guided him into her slick folds. Inch by inch she lowered herself onto him until they were flush together. She leaned her head back in a moan. It felt very different than with Phoebus, but still so good. Looking at the man beneath her she waited until he caught his breath. This type of sex was new to him. Plenty of hand and blow jobs to go around, but never intrusion like this. He was assaulted by a hundred feelings and sensations that left him overwhelmed for a few minutes. </p>
<p><br/>When he looked up at her, she was grinning. <em>Good?</em> She signed. </p>
<p><br/>He took another moment to adore her before nodding. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss, then began rocking softly again. Every movement sent tinkling sensations through his body, stirring like a fire inside him. He gripped her hips, encouraging her to speed up, reassuring her he was alright. Soon he was lost in a sea of pleasure until all he could feel and see was her, sitting bare atop him, biting her lips and moaning in bliss, her dark hair tickling his stomach whenever she leaned forward. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. </p>
<p><br/>The fire began to intensify in his gut and he gripped her even tighter. All he could see was light as he came with a gasp. </p>
<p><br/>Esmeralda had shifted up and away from him, he hadn’t even noticed. She handed him a rag to clean up, but he stopped and blinked at her. „You?“</p>
<p><br/>„I’ll take care of myself.“ She responded, but Finch wasn’t having it. Now he was pushing her to the ground and began kissing her inner thighs, traveling up until he reached her vagina, still wet and unfulfilled. </p>
<p><br/>She gasped in surprise and delight as he began kissing and licking her, clumsy but eager. She came within minutes, her whole body shuddering. Finch kissed her and grinned, stupidly proud of himself. </p>
<p><br/>They cleaned up and lay together for a while. Finch was tracing all of her little scars that she had accommodated over the years, Esmeralda was playing with his chest hair. He had lost a lot of weight during the last months. When they had met, he’d been sheltered and almost plump, now she could count the uneven ribs by feeling alone. They yearned for the spring when food would be plenty again and no one had to go hungry. </p>
<p><br/>He kissed her lips. „Love you.“ he mumbled. </p>
<p><br/>Stroking his hair, she replied: „Love you too.“</p>
<p><br/>Frowning he added: „Love Phoebus too.“</p>
<p><br/>„So do I. And he loves us.“ </p>
<p><br/>Finch nodded thoughtfully and kissed her head. „Good.“ He concluded and soon enough fell into a deep undisturbed sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>